A Whole New Outlook on Life
by love4books
Summary: This is the story of the Hunger Games but in Gales POV, you will be able to hear his side of the story and see what he saw while Katniss was away.
1. Chapter 1

I'm lying awake in my room that I share with my two brothers. I've been waiting to see the first sign of sun to seep through our withered curtains to indicate it was time to get up and hunt. Even though everyone in District twelve is still sleeping or just rising, I can feel the tension of today's events beginning to form in the air.

It's the reaping day. The day that sends two families lives into a spiral. I don't want to think about the reaping but it's on my mind every single day. I'm always in constant worry about my brothers and praying they will never have to do a tesserae and knowing I have to take one. Taking tesserae means that you can get grain and oil in return of putting another entry into the reaping, giving you more of a chance of getting picked to participate in the games. The first time you add your name is because you have to. The second or how many times you do tesserae is to keep your family from starving to death.

The only thing at this point that can take some of my stressful thoughts of the reaping off my mind is hunting with Katniss. I still remember the first time I ran into Katniss. I smirk at the memory of when we first meant and how I thought she was bad news, the way she acting around my catch of the day. The rabbits that I caught in my trap were for my family. But as I demanded to know her name and she stuttered out "Katniss" and I thought she said "Catnip" we made an instant connection. To this day that is my nickname for her.

I learned that she was someone I can confine in and rely on when I need to mouth off about the capitol and the harsh reality we live in. I was fourteen and she was twelve yet we were out hunting, in hopes of getting food on the table. Four years later we have become a pretty good team.

I decide instead of waiting for the rest of the world to wake I should head out to the forest and wait for Katniss there. I slip out of bed and put on a pair of hunting boots, not even bothering to change out of my clothes since they are what I would wear to hunting anyway. It wouldn't matter either; I would just have to change for the reaping. I grab a bag to keep our goods in and walk quietly past my brothers not wanting to wake them. They deserve to rest.

I head through the door and trek to the edge of our district. We have a fence that secures District twelve and we're told that it's always buzzing with electricity, which, will keep out the wild and dangerous beast from the woods but most of the time it's off yet I take a listen before I head out into the wilderness.

My first stop is to the fallen log where Katniss and I stash are hunting supplies. I pull out a smaller bow and quiver so generously given to me by Katniss and some things to make traps with. Then I set up a trap, hoping an animal will come by and be the unlucky candidate for a trade I will make with the baker. While I wait for a snag, I walk around various bushes and shrubs inspecting them to see if the berry's that are there are safe to eat or if they're the kind that would kill me the second they touch my tongue.

I hear one of my traps get tripped and I smirk. Whatever it is I hope it'll be worth a loaf of bread. I get to the trap and see a squirrel dangling high above my head. Disappointment floods through me because a squirrel isn't really a delicacy to some. While most people here would trade anything for meat, the baker has had better meat than this and he might not think that it would be a fair trade for a fresh hot loaf of bread.

I decide that's it worth a shot to see if he'll take it so I head off towards the bakery. I walk in the back door, knowing that he will be standing near the oven, preparing to make a new batch of bread and other delicacy's for a new day. I spot him holding a tray of loaves when I enter and when he sees me he places the tray in to the oven and close the door. As he wipes his floured stained hands of his apron he says, "Gale. What do you have for me today?" He looks towards me expectantly.

Sheepishly I open my bag and pull the squirrel out. " I know it's not the best trade but…" I don't know what else to say. He gives me a small smile and says, "It's just fine." He takes the squirrel from me and places it on the counter. He takes one of the loaves from a tray that was placed with the other finished products and wraps it in a napkin. " Here, Gale. Good luck." I look up at him and see that this trade is over and done with. I always like the baker even though his not much of a talker. But then again neither am I. I take the loaf and it's warmth seeps through the thin napkin onto my hands and its sweet aroma making my mouth water.

I head back into the woods and resist the urge to start nibbling on it as my stomach begins to growl in hunger. I want to wait for Katniss before starting. I head to our usual meeting spot. The view is spectacular and gives us a great vantage point of the great beyond. Seeing the vast land always makes me wonder what's out there being camouflaged by the massive trees and rolling hills. I wish and hope for a place where we can leave a run to, But is it possible for their to be someplace other than the twelve districts and the capitol? I don't know and that's what scares me. If I ran one day along with my family and Katniss I wouldn't want them to venture into an unsafe place. The whole point of running is to get away from danger. Not to run into its clutches.

I hear ruffling behind me and know Katniss has arrived. I take an arrow out from my quiver and push it through the soft bread. " Hey, Catnip." I say to her without turning around. "Look what I caught." I hold up the bread that has the arrow through it. She's to me now and she takes hold of the bread. "Mm, still warm. What did it cost you?" Katniss sits down next to me placing the bread in her lap. Now that Katniss is here I feel myself calming, feeling like I don't need to have my guard up anymore.

" Just a squirrel. Think the old man was feeling sentimental this morning. Even wished me luck." She shakes her head, " Well, we all feel a little closer today. Prim left us a cheese." She takes the cheese out of her bag that is draped over her shoulder. She looks likes she's trying very hard not to think about anything outside these woods. I know how she feels. " Thank you, Prim. We'll have a real feast." Katniss take the bread and spreads the cheese on top of it. It smells delectable.

To cheer her up I start to mimic the one and only Effie Trinket, the announcer and escort for the candidates pick to enter the games. " I almost forgot and Happy Hunger Games!" I take a handful of blackberries, "And may the odds-", I toss one in the air towards Katniss and she catches it between her teeth . She then recites the rest of the line, "-Be ever in your favor." She laughs which make me feel a whole lot better. When she's happy, she's radiant. Katniss always bring the good out of me but she also is the person who sees the anger within me get set loose yet she deals with me anyway. That's why we're friends. We balance each other out.

I take the loaf of bread and cut myself a slice, while I spread the soft goat cheese on top like Katniss only adding a basil leaf on top. As we sit back onto the rocks, silence engulfs us along with the sway of the wind and my mind once again wanders to the thoughts of running. We would be safe and far from the Districts and the Capitols horrid rules. I know that if we did run into the night, that we could make it, we would be able to survive. I decide to let Katniss in on my plan." We could do it, you know." The words barely come out a whisper. She looks at me confused. "What?" I take a deep breath and mutter, "Leave the district. Run off. Live in the woods. We could do it. You and I we could make it." I can see it just her with me in the woods, surviving together. We would do a lot better out there than we are in district twelve that's for sure.

Katniss doesn't respond right away. I know that's she's thinking of the people we would leave behind. I quickly add, "If we didn't have so many kids." She has Prim and her mother and I have my brothers and younger sister along with my mom to worry about. She knows that we can't leave them and I know it too. Without us they would all slowly starve to death. Our hunting is what brings the food to the table. She finally answers, " I never want to have kids." She looks off into the distant her emotions showing in the tone of her voice.

"I might, if I didn't live here." I answer truthfully. One day I think it would be great to be a father and teach my son or daughter the ways of life, but this is not the kind of world I want to bring a child into. "But you do." Katniss says irritation evident in her voice. I know she hates the thought of life after you turn eighteen. It's after that you are no longer eligible to participate in the hunger games. But when you grow into an adult your children become the ones eligible. Katniss feels she can only worry about right now and she can agonize about the future when she turns eighteen.

"Forget it." I say, matching her irritation. I'm not mad I just wish she would at least try to imagine our life if we escaped the clutches of the Capitol. I'm determined to find a way out of this place we have to call home. That's what I'm set on doing. But as I look over a Katniss who is looking down at the cheese given to her by Prim, I realize we first must get through reaping. After that I'm going to do whatever it takes to get us all out of here.


	2. Chapter 2

After our awkward conversation came to a halt, Katniss changed the subject by asking, " What do you want to do? I respond with, " Let's fish at the lake. We can leave our poles and gather in the woods. Get something nice for tonight." When I say that all I can picture are the two families who are going to isolate themselves in their houses and grieve on the loss of their children. Their not even dead yet, but being from district twelve you will most likely never see the two kids who were picked again.

We gather, hunt and fish and when the sun is high in the sky we have a dozen fish, a whole bag of greens and a galloon of strawberries. Katniss was the one to discover the strawberry patch, but I was the one to keep it alive by putting mesh nets up to keep the animals out.

Before we head home we stop by at the Hob, the black market in district twelve located in an abandoned coal warehouse. We trade all the fish for some good pieces of bread and salt. Greasy Sae the old women who sells soup takes almost all of our greens in exchange for some paraffin. We could have made better elsewhere, but when we shoot a wild dog by an accident Greasy Sae is the only willing candidate to buy the meat.

After making inventory at the Hob we swing by the mayor's house to sell half the strawberries since he has quite a taste for them and has the money to afford them. The Mayor's daughter, Madge who is in Katniss's grade, greets us. Madge is not as bad as you would expect, for being the Mayor's daughter. Madge is dressed in a costly white dress while a pink ribbon hangs up her hair.

"Pretty dress." I say. Madge looks at me trying to weigh if I was being genuine or just sarcastic. Her smile is grim when she says, " Well, if I end up going to the Capitol, I want to look nice, don't I?" I gape at her. She can't really be serous can she?

" You won't be going to the Capitol." I say matter–of-factly. My eyes fall on her pin that is made out of real gold. Just with that alone it could feed a family for months and they would never starve. " What can you have? Five entries? I had six when I was just twelve years old." Madge may be nice, but I wish she would see the life she has will keep her from ever getting picked at the reaping.

"That's not her fault" Katniss assures me. She right of course, but sometimes it's better to have someone to blame and right now Madge is my target. " No, it's no one's fault. Just the way it is." Madge face goes blank of emotion and carefully hands the money to Katniss. " Good luck Katniss." She says sincerely. Katniss returns the gesture and then we head off.

We walk to the Seam in silence. I know Katniss is upset with me for blaming my problems on Madge, but what I said is true. The poor our those that get hit the hardest when it comes to the reaping. At the age twelve you become eligible to enter the reaping and your name is entered once. But if you are someone who is poor you can add you name in more times to gain a tesserae. With tesserae you gain a years worth of grain and oil and you can do this with each kid who is eligible for the reaping.

I have been doing tesserae since I was twelve years old and now that's it's my last year to participate in the reaping my name has gone in forty-two times. I have my family to think about so I will put my name in as many times to keep the alive. That's why Madge lit my fuse with her words. Being the daughter of the major they live a wealthy life and don't fight starvation on a daily bases.

Usually I don't get set off so easily, but I guess with the stress of today's events made me loose control of my emotions. Usually I go off on a tangent in the safe darkness of the woods only for the ears of Katniss to hear.

I'm still upset and I'm trying to hide it although I feel Katniss staring at me and I know I'm achieving nothing. We finally reach our destination and divide up our spoils. "See you at the square." Katniss says. I heave my bag onto my back and start walking away, " Wear something pretty" is the last thing I say to her. The next time I'll see her will be at the reaping.

I enter my house and throw my bag of goods on the table. I start to take them out and put them in cabinets when I hear my name being called," Gale? Is that you?" My mom peaks her head around the corner and a smile covers her face. Sometimes I wonder how she can smile on such and awful day.

She walks hastily towards me and gives me a quick squeeze and a kiss on the forehead. " It's good to have you home, dear." She wipes a cloth on her hands and inspects the food I gathered. " Thank you Gale for bringing this food home. I'm so proud of you." She looks at me closely for the first time and sees what a mess I am. " Oh dear! What were you doing out their rolling in mud? It's a good thing you have me around I just finish fixing up your bath so go on and clean yourself up. I placed your clothes on your bed."

I nod my head and bow, " Yes ma'am." I do this to her only to make her laugh. When she laughs nothing can go wrong. " Good boy. Now all I have to do is take care of the others and we're off." She scuttles off and I head to the bathroom. I strip off the mud crusted clothes and throw them in a pile on the floor. After my bath is done I head to my room with damp hair and see a black simple suit waiting to be worn.

I don't own a single suit so it can only belong to my dad. I swallow a lump in my throat and carefully put it on. Soon I'm all dressed up and ready to go. We head out to the square. I really wish I could pretend I was sick but they don't care if you're dying. Attendance is mandatory when it comes to reaping day. I separate from my family and I'm ushered to the front where the oldest are put while the younger kids are towards the back.

Soon, the square is holding the whole district twelve population. I don't pay any mind to those around me. If I do I will start to remember times I hung out with them or time I wish I spent on getting to know them. I don't need that on my plate right now. I can't worry about anyone but myself and my family. While I'm trying to forget the other kids I find myself looking for that face that always keeps me going no matter the case. Katniss is intermixed with the other sixteen year old and I can't quite make her out.

I turn back to the stage where Mayor Undersee and Effie Trinket, who is district 12's escort, are seated and waiting to begin. When the clock strikes two the Mayor walks up to the podium and starts his speech. He begins with the history of how Panem was born and why they hunger games came to exist. It was because of those you went against the Capitol we are sent to fight to the death each year.

This is the capitol's way of reminding us that they are the one's in charge and they can do whatever their evil hearts desire. To them the Hunger Games is a time to celebrate and the last district standing is rewarded and showered with gifts and prizes along with fame. I zone out for a while and then the Mayor saying, "It is both a time for repentance and a time for thanks", brings me back. How could someone even think that is what the hunger Games is all about? What the Hunger Games bring to my mind is death.

He then reads off the previous winning victors of district twelve. We only had two victors in the last 74 years. The only one living is Haymitch Abernathy who is middle aged and is now staggering his way onto stage in a daze probably having no idea what is going on. He is making a fool out of himself since you can tell he is very drunk. The major only can get people's attention by introducing Effie Trinket who just had to fend off Haymitch from practically molesting her.

Here it comes is all I can think before she belts out, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odd ever be in your favor!" She just had to say it. The pink wing on her hair had shifted sideways on her head and moves every time she speaks.

As Effie is telling everyone what an honor it is it be with us (Even though we all know she would rather be anywhere else) I search the crowd for Katniss. When I spot her she is staring back at me. I give her a smile even though I know it probably came of as dead and full of words I wish I could say. She looks afraid for me and all I want to tell her is too not worry about me but for herself. I'll worry for her is she won't.

Effie Trinket is now drawing the names. "Ladies first!" She announces and reaches into the glass ball where the slips await. She rummages around and finally picks one to her liking. No one is making a noise. I myself have stopped breathing. I am wishing with all my might the Katniss's name is not on that slip. Please. Please. Please.

Effie takes her time as she walks to the podium and clears her throat as she smoothes the tiny piece of paper. " The contestant to represent district twelve as the girl tribute is Primrose Everdeen."


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter been writing a lot and i hope you enjoy this chapter! i'll try to upload as soon as possible! **

* * *

At that moment I knew every thing has changed and not for the better. I can't breath, I can't think because I know even before Katniss does what she will do to save precious Prim from her death. I can't stop her. It will only make matters worse. So I watch as Katniss steps out of the neat line we were placed in and say, "Prim! Prim! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

People don't know how to respond to this. Someone who volunteers to take someone place is a very rare thing to happen here in district twelve and because of that the knowledge on the rule is rusty. To volunteer is saying you want to die. "Lovely! But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then asking for volunteers, and if one does come forth then, we um…" Even Effie Trinket doesn't have the rule set in stone.

The major steps forward, "What does it matter?" He looks at katniss with a sad expression probably trying to figure out why she looks so familiar. She's the girl who sells the strawberries, the girl who is some-what friends with his daughter and the girl who was presented with a medal of Valor for her father's death. "What does it matter?" He repeats. "Let her come forward."

You can barely hear what he says over Prim's hysterical screaming. Prim wraps her fragile arms around katniss as if she will die without Katniss to hold her up. "Prim, let go." Katniss speaks through gritted teeth. I can tell that she's holding back tears. Katniss wants to be strong, but with Prim looking so distraught it's hard to hold back her emotions. "Let go!" She says louder.

I take this as my cue to relieve some of the pain Katniss is feeling and I go up to the stage and pull Prim off of her. Prim holds up a good fight, but I still manage to say to Katniss before I leave, "Up you go Katniss." My voice is barely in control. I know it's not much, but I'm glad I got to say something to her. I have so much more I have to say to her but I'll save it during the one- on- one time. I hand Prim over to her mother and I take my place back into the dreaded line.

"Well, bravo! That's the spirit of the games!" Effie Trinket says enthusiastically. She's probably just boasting over the fact that something interesting happened to the district she's assigned to. She turns to Katniss, "What's your name?" Katniss stares at Effie trinket, but seems to see nothing. " Katniss Everdeen."

" I bet my buttons that was your sister. Don't want her to steal all the glory, do we? Come on, everybody! Let's give a round of applause to our newest tribute!" Effie Trinket says a smile plastered on her face. She is answered with silence. Not a single soul claps. Katniss stands there, uncertain. Then in one movement everyone touches the three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips and holds it out to Katniss. This gesture towards her makes me feel proud to call that girl my best friend.

The gesture is only used at funerals to say thanks and to say you admired them, but it also means you are saying good-bye to someone you love. I will not lose her. She will survive this. I haven't looked away from Katniss and I can see her mask wavering. Her emotions are about to break through. But before she cracks Haymitch staggers over drunk as ever and congratulates her.

"Look at her. Look at this one!" he ungracefully throws his arm on Katniss, leaning all his weight on her. " I like her!" I can practically smell him from here so I feel for Katniss having to stand so close to him. " Lot's of…" He stumbles over finding the right word to describe her. I can think of many; courageous, unique, brave, and beautiful. He finally found the word he was looking for, "Spunk! More than you! More than you!" He points at the camera. He is taunting the capitol or maybe not, but it seems his anger is held towards the ones who brought this on us.

He walks forward and doesn't see the stage has ended so he ends up face planting on the ground and ends up knocking himself unconscious. I look back at Katniss and see she's regain her composure. Haymitch is taken away and Effie Trinket returns. " What an exciting day! But more excitement to come! It's time to choose our boy tribute!" all the while she is trying to straighten her wig on her head.

I stand still ready for what is to come. Deep down I do want to be picked. I want to help Katniss get through hell and back. She would never forgive me though. I'm supposed to stay behind and watch over our families. If we both were picked they would most likely die. Besides she would say she could protect herself. That's why I know she can survive; she doesn't rely on others and can fend for herself.

Effie Trinket is now rummaging through the glass ball for the last time this year. She grabs a slip of paper and again heads to the podium before reading the name. " The contestant to represent districts twelve as the boy tribute is Peeta Mallark!" Not a name I'm that familiar with. I've seen him around school, and I've traded with his father the baker, but that's it. I look at Katniss to see her reaction and she looks horrified. Why? Does she know him? Who is he to her?

Effie Trinket interrupts my thoughts, asking for volunteer, but no one takes the gesture. The mayor then reads the treaty of treason. After the long drag of words that don't make sense in my head reside, the major asks for the two tributes to shake hands. Katniss looks straight at Peeta. Peeta looks like he would rather die now then enter the Games.

Hopefully he won't be foolish enough to cross Katniss because if by some chance he makes it home and Katniss doesn't, he'll being wishing he died during the hunger games. The anthem begins to play and Katniss and Peeta are whisked away.

Before I head off to get my alone time with Katniss I go and see my family. My mom is probably delighted that we're all here with her, but feels guilty because two kids are being taken away from their family. Her knowing Katniss makes it harder. She hugs me for at least 5 minutes before I tell her where I'm headed. " I'm proud of you son. Never forget that." I nod and give her a kiss on the cheek.

I need to see Katniss. I need her to know what she has meant to me for the years we have been together. Now that she's leaving I'm picturing myself alone with no one to tell my secret thoughts to. I will be alone. Soon I will be invisible from everyone's view. Katniss is the one who can keep me in control. I don't know what I'm going to do without her by my side.

I finally reach the justice building. I tell them my business for being there and they lead me through some extravagant hallways that I wish I could marvel at more. They tell me to wait outside and I will be notified when I am allowed to enter. After it seems like forever someone leaves the room and is escorted back down the hallway.

I notice that it's Madge and I feel guilty for being rude to her earlier today. She is nice enough to say good-bye to Katniss and I hope I will be able to say I'm sorry to her. Soon a peacekeeper comes and tells me I may enter the room.

I slowly make my way forward because it finally hit me; this could be the last time I see her forever. Right when I step into the room I reach my arms out and Katniss doesn't hesitate as she wraps her arms around me. This is my home, right here. I don't want to move. I want to stay here forever. I know, though at some point I have to let go and if I have to then I will help her out as much as I can.

"Listen, getting a knife should be pretty easy, but you've got to get your hands on a bow. That' your best bet." I'm trying to get the obvious information out first incase she oversees it. " They don't really have bows." She answers sounding unsure. "Then make one. Even a weak bow is better than no bow at all." I reassure her. If she's already loosing hope I don't know what she'll be like when she has left district twelve. " I don't even know if they'll be wood." She says. Yet another thing she is worrying about.

"There's almost always some wood. Since that year half of them died of cold. Not much entertainment in that." That year was horrible. Watching everyone drop like flies. Yet no one cared because no one died violently. "Yes, there's usually some," Katniss agrees with me. I can still see she doubts her abilities.

"Katniss, it's just hunting. You're the best hunter I know." I hope I'm making things better for her. I don't want her to worry because having her worry will distract her from winning. Katniss shakes her head at me, " It's not just hunting. They're armed. They think."

I don't know what will make her see that she can make it as long as she believes in herself. "So do you. And you've had more practice. Real practice. You know how to kill." She looks away from me, " Not people." That's true, and she's right but I have to convince her it doesn't matter. "How different can it be, really?" I ask her, but I feel a heavy weight come over me.

All of a sudden the peacekeepers are here to take me away and I don't want to leave on such a dreadful note. I hear myself shouting at them for more time, but they won't here of it. "Don't let them starve!" Katniss yells at me. Of course I wont why does she even ask?

I need to tell her about how I feel I can't end things like this, " I won't! You know I won't! Katniss remember I-" I can't finish because the peacekeeper has closed the door on my face. Leaving the words I wish I could say still hanging on my lips. I want to run back in and comfort her, but I know they will never allow it.

Slowly I head back home, feeling heavy and alone. Her presence is gone and soon she will be fighting for her life. I reach home and head inside. My mom is standing in the kitchen. She hears me enter and smiles at me, but slowly it fades. "Dear are you alright? Oh, it must be difficult."

I look at her in confusion. What is she talking about? And why does my face feel wet? I reach my hand up to my face and feel that tears are streaming down my face. I have been crying the whole way home and haven't noticed. Embarrassment washes over me, but then I don't feel anything at all. I just let the tears flow. The one thing in my life that brought joy to me is gone. I'm alone.

My mom wraps her arms around me and hums softly in my ear, soothing my pain somewhat. Right now I feel nothing and hope that it will stay this way because feeling nothing at all is better than feeling the hurt and anguish I feel over losing my best friend. Soon I will heal from the grief I feel. When that time comes I will cheer katniss on for all it's worth. But for right now I'll grieve in my pain and suffer out loud for the first time in my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not really sure what I think about this chapter... been writing like a manic expect to see a new chapter up really soon. ENJOY :) **

**

* * *

**

The funny thing about the reaping is that after all the so-called excitement is over we are expected to return to our normal lives. By now Katniss and Peeta are in the Capitol prepping for the opening ceremonies of the hunger games. I on the other hand, have to return to school and learn about the many achievements the capitol has accomplished.

It's been a only a day and everyone is back right on schedule; kids going to school and parents working so they can put food on the table. I just left my history class where I am learning about the fall of a place called North America. Really, though I only care about how Katniss is dealing in the Capitol. I wish I could know what she was thinking and coping with her new life.

I walk silently to lunch where I will eat with people who I guess you can call my friends. I mean I'm not a loner and in Katniss's opinion I'm quite popular. I don't think so. I don't really think much of all the people I hang out with at school. No one really knows me. Not like Katniss does.

I don't bring lunch to school because I feel like I'm wasting it. It doesn't matter anyway because some of the kids like to share their lunches with me. I find my usual table and sit down. Rowan is the first to arrive after me, "Hey gale! No lunch again?" He gives me a belly laugh and slaps down his bag lunch on the table. " Lucky, you have me because I have food by the bucket load." He thumps down in the seat next to me. Rowan is one out-going kid with a big head of red hair. He knows he's different, but could care less about it

"Eh, so how are you holding up now that Katniss is gone?" Sometimes I wish he would just keep his mouth shut. I'm about to say something I'll regret, but the chattering of two people stops me. " Oh, there's Gale! Hi Gale. What? No lunch? Are you on a diet like us?" Aria and Aleta are two girls who live on the richer side of district twelve. They are practically joined at the hip and are always worrying about their appearance. The both have blond hair just past their shoulders and brown eyes. They're not even sisters. I wonder why me not bringing a lunch is such a big deal?

They take a seat across from and start to set up their lunches that only contain some vegetables. If I was them and had the money to buy food I would buy real food, not food for rabbits. " You call that food?" Rowan asks as he shoves and piece of meat into his mouth. The girls make faces at him and Aleta say, " There's a difference between a diet and becoming a carnivore. At least we have manners." She flips her hair behind her.

"Do you ever stop eating?" A voice asks behind Rowan. We all turn to see Warwick a muscular boy who eats just as much as Rowan does, smirking at all of us. " I mean seriously one day you're eyes are going to be bigger than you stomach." He says that as he takes out a sandwich that could feed my family for a week. Everyone laughs except me. " Are you alright, Gale?" Aria asks me, looking worried. "Do you… want to talk about it?" Everyone goes silent. Rowan even stops stuffing his face.

I don't want to talk about Katniss. Not with them. I would rather suffer in silence. I shake my head and to distract everyone I grab a piece of meat from Rowans lunch, " Hey! Get you own!" Rowan says half-heartedly even though I know he doesn't care. I smile at him and pretend like this meat is the best thing I've ever eaten. Everyone is back to their happy selves. "Wait! I'm here! I'm-" we here a bang and everyone turns to see Odelia lying face down in the dirt. She collects herself and stumbles over to the table, " Oi, you all right there Odelia" Warwick as in a serious tone. We all know he has the biggest crush on her.

"Odelia we know you like to make an entrance, but do you have to do that all the time?" Aleta questions. Odelia blushes bright crimson and takes a seat on the other side of me. "Hi, Gale." I always liked Odelia. She is someone you can get along with well. She has black wavy hair the reaches the middle of her back, but she usually wears it in a ponytail. She remind me of Katniss is some ways.

Before we know it the bell chimes indicating we should head to our next class. "Oh man I just got here!" Odelia says disappointed. Warwick stand up and says, "Here I'll help you with you're stuff. You know, so you won't be late." He hurries and picks up her books before she can protest. "Thanks Warwick. I appreciate it." Poor Warwick is trying his hardest to get Odelia attention, yet she doesn't seem to notice at all. I can sort of relate… wait what?

Before I can consider what I meant, everyone saying good-bye to me except Rowan because we have the same class distracts me. We're about to enter our class that is suppose to prepares us for the work in the mines, when I run head on into Madge. I guess I was thinking about Katniss so much I didn't notice her. "Hey, watch where you're going!" Rowan says to Madge. " You okay?" Rowan reaches his hand out to me, but instead I help Madge pick up her belongings.

"Rowan, go and save me a seat." I say without looking at him. He obliges, "Sure thing, Gale." I'm alone with Madge. The last time I talked to her I was rude and judgmental. Now is the time for me to apologize for my actions. "Um." I clear my throat, "Hi, Madge. I, uh just want to say I'm sorry for what I said before the reaping…" I trail off not really sure what else to say. Madge is looking at me with sincere eyes.

"I'm sorry too Gale." She gives me a small smile and I'm confused about what she means. "Why are you sorry? I'm the one who should apologize. I judged you for no apparent reason." I'm still holding her books in my hands. " I know what you apologizing for, Gale. I forgive you for that. I'm apologizing because Katniss is gone. I can't really say I know how you feel, but Katniss was my friend too. "

This catches me off guard. Katniss is all I think about now and Madge can some what relate to how I feel right now. " If you ever need a friend I'm always around. You know where you can find me." She smiles at me and comes forward. For a second I thought she was going to hug me, but instead she takes her books from my hands. "See you around Gale." I'm still in shock so I don't answer. I just stand there alone in the hallway.

I'm late for class, but I don't care. I feel better now that I can rely on someone to talk to, yet sharing things with Madge is not really what I had in mind. I decide that it's better than bottling up my emotions and decide that after school I'll give Madge a visit. I head into class where I'm greeted with detention from my teacher. Great, now I'll have to wait to tell someone about my adventures with Katniss. Maybe this is a sign on why I should keep my feelings to myself.

Whatever it means it'll have to wait because my teacher is calling on me to answer a question. I'll wrestle with my conflicting emotion later. Man, am I going soft or what?

After detention is over I rush out of school and head towards Madge's house. I'm not really sure what I'm going to say to her. I keep trying to come up with things to say, but nothing sound genuine. As I walk I start to regret my decision and start to have second thoughts. Madge probably doesn't want to hear about my problems and ever changing emotions. The only person who could listen to me rant on was Katniss, but she was ripped form my life.

I'm about to turn back when I hear my name being called. "Gale? What are you doing here?" It's Madge of course. It's seems while I was deliberating on weather I should come here my feet were still moving and I ended up at her house. " Oh, I, uh, you know…" Not really what I was going for. Madge laughs and says do you want to come in?" I nod my head and follow her inside.

Her house in extraordinary. The walls are decorated with elegant painting, like vines slithering to the top of the ceiling. She escorts me to a room that must be the living room. It contains of chair that look very comfortable and tables that probably cost more than my house. She sits down in one of the chairs and motions for me to do the same. " The opening ceremony is tomorrow. How are you feeling about that?" It hasn't crossed my mind in the least bit. I've been worrying about Katniss I forgot all about how she's going to have to parade around like she enjoys being in the presence of the people from the capitol.

"It makes me sick. She doesn't deserve this." I don't look at Madge when I say this, but pretend I'm very interesting in her plush carpet. " Gale, I know this is difficult. She'll get through and so will. Tomorrow when the ceremonies start, just think about how amazingly strong willed she is." She's right. Katniss will put up a brave face and keep her head held high. She won't let others see her suffer. An Idea strikes me then, "Madge, would you like to watch the ceremony with me? You can come to my house." I would feel better if she was with me when I see Katniss for the first time since I said good-bye to her.

Her face lights up, " Sure, Gale. I'd love too." She smiles at me and for more than an hour we talk about the games and she listens to me rattle on about how unfair I think they are. She is sort of a replacement of Katniss for me. I mean don't get me wrong she could never take Katniss's place, but it feels good to not be alone. Madge fills the void I'm usually in.

I finally head home when the sun is setting. " See you tomorrow, Gale. She's going to do fantastically. " Madge sounds so certain. I wish I had her certainty. I realize as I'm walking home that I've been avoiding Katniss's family. It's wrong, I know and Katniss would have my head if she knew, but every time I think about them, it makes me sad. They must be suffering more than I am.

I decide that I shouldn't let my feelings overthrow my promise to Katniss. I said I would take care of her family and I will.


	5. Chapter 5

**New Chapter! I'm not sure if I'll have time to write for the next few days, but I''ll try! ENJOY**

**

* * *

**

I arrived at the Everdeen's home and I'm greeted by Prim. She looks as lovely as ever, but not as fragile as I pictured her to be. She seems stronger, as if she's not letting the fact Katniss is gone rip her apart. She smiles a big, bright smile and throws her tiny arms around my waist. " Oh, Gale you came! I was wondering when you were going to show up."

I patted her head and answered her, "You know I can't stay away." I took her small hand in mine and walked her inside her house. They're house is so welcoming every time I step into it. It reminds me of Katniss. It's in a bad situation, but it keeps fighting to survive. Then again, that's the condition of most houses in district twelve. Katniss's mom is moving around in the kitchen, probably preparing dinner since I know that's what my mom is doing right about now. "Oh, Prim you're back inside. Good." She picks up a loaf of bread and asks, "Can you cut this up for me, dear?"

When she hands over the bread to Prim, she notices me standing there. She stops moving and looks at me with such sorrowful eyes I'm afraid she'll start crying. Instead she wipes her hand on her apron and wraps her arms around me just like Prim did. Neither one of us speak, we just embrace. It's like I'm letting all my feelings be known to everyone. About how much I miss Katniss, how I wish she was here with me so we could go hunting and I could tell her my inner most darkest secrets. I have never missed a person so much in my life.

After a while Mrs. Everdeen sniffles and let's go of me and quickly turns away. "Gale, what a surprise! Are you staying for supper?" She goes back to work, but gives me a smile that I know she is grateful for our interaction. I smile at her, but decline the invitation because my mother must be wondering where I am. " I just wanted to stop by…" They know why I wanted to stop by.

Prim has finished slicing the bread and is now handing me a piece. "Here you go, Gale. It's for the walk home." I pat her head and rip a piece of and pretend like I've never been gifted with such a delicacy before. Prim giggles and skips off to help her mom. They both are holding up quite well, but tomorrow Katniss will be on live T.V, broadcast for all to see. I decide I don't want them to be alone for that.

" If it's all right with you both, I was wondering if I'm allowed to come over here and watch the opening ceremonies with you?" They both turn to me eyes gleaming with gratitude as if a big problem was just uplifted from their shoulders. "Oh, Gale, that would be great. We wouldn't want to spend it with anyone else." I nod and say thank you. Then I remember I asked Madge if she would come over to my house to watch the ceremony. " Is it okay if I bring along a guest?" They nod their heads in unison. "The more the merrier." Prim says in a singsong voice.

"Great. Well, I better head out. My mom is probably wondering why I'm not helping her out with dinner like a good child should be." I wink at prim to tell her job well done. Katniss would be so proud of her. I say my last good-byes and then head home with the piece of bread in my hands. Prim doesn't know how alike her and her sister really are.

I made it home with the bread gone and headed inside. My mom as I expected, is in the kitchen just finishing whipping up a stew with the vegetables and meat Katniss and I collected yesterday. "Hey, mom." I kiss her on her cheek. She turns to me and says, "Don't think you can get off so easily by being nice. Where were you? I needed help making dinner." I pick up the some bowls and scoop the stew into them for everyone. " I went to visit the Everdeens." I say not looking at her. She stopped fiddling with the napkins she was folding, "Oh, yes I saw them today too. They seem rather put together don't you think?" I nod. She right they seem to be handling the situation better than I am, but I know that they are doing it for katniss.

"Yeah, but I'm going to watch the opening ceremonies with them, if that's okay." I tell my mom. The stew is ready for serving. It might not be much, but it's enough to keep our stomachs from growling. "That's fine, dear. I actually might stop over to bring moral support to them. Now go get your brothers and sister please." I do as I'm told and we all eat together like one big happy family. One chair remains obviously empty, but no one pays it a mind. We just eat and act grateful that at least our family wasn't ripped apart because of the games.

After dinner and doing the dishes to make amends for not being there to help make dinner, I head into my room. My two brothers are already asleep, snoring louder than imaginable. I strip of my boots and socks and throw my shirt on the ground. I roll into bed knowing that the face of the one girl who isn't here with me will haunt my dreams.

I wake up with chatter coming from the beds beside me. My two brothers, Rory and Vick are franticly getting dressed. I moan and ask," What's the big rush?" They don't waver at all when they are tying their laces to their boots. "The opening ceremony starts in five minutes! We've overslept!" I blink a couple of times, my mind trying to register those words. When I realize what that means I jump out of bed, run to my dresser and pull a random shirt over my head, all the while I'm trying to shove my feet into my boots.

My mom walks in the room and I'm fully dressed, "There's someone here for you, Gale." I wonder who it is? "Her name is Madge. She's waiting in the living room." Oh, crap I forgot to tell her we're not staying here to watch the ceremony." I run outside my room into the living room. Madge is standing there in a nice dress that is a light shade of green. Her hair is half up, half down. "Hey Madge, sorry to change plans, but is it all right if we go watch the ceremony at the Everdeen's house?" Madge doesn't look surprised at the request. "Of course, Gale. I wouldn't have it any other way." She grins at me. "Shall we go? It will start to air in three minutes."

My eyes go wide and I nod, "Mom we're leaving." Before she can answer I motion for Madge to follow me. I hope she doesn't mind running. I race out of my house and look to see if Madge is with me. Turns out she doesn't mind running because she's right beside me. We speed over and make it to the Everdeen's house with a minute to spare. I knock on their door not wanting to barge right in and wait for someone to answer. Prim opens the door. "Gale! You're here! Hurry it's about to begin." She waves us in and says hello to Madge who politely says something back, but I'm not listening my eyes are watching the TV screen intently.

In a couple of minutes I'll see her face. The face that has never left my mind since the day we met. The opening music chimes to life, indicating the start of the ceremony. An announcer is speaking words I could care less about. I just want to see one thing and one thing only. He announces district 1 tributes are the first to be shown. They are painted a sheer blue and both wear tunics that are decorated with many different jewels. That definitely shows that district one makes luxurious items for the capitol. The crowd roars and claps and then it's district two's turn for the glory. I'm not paying attention to anyone after that I'm only waiting to see district twelve roll out from the gateway.

District eleven just emerges from the gate, clad in cotton like substances, that I'm guessing is suppose to represent their work in agriculture. My anticipation had build to the climax. I cannot wait any longer. I stopped breathing. My lungs want air, but they can wait. The first things I see are two pitch black horses stomp they're way through the gateway then a carriage. There she is. My breath has returned in a gust of wind, but I don't breathe much after that. I feel dizzy. Katniss looks beautiful when hunting in the wood with dirt splattered on her face. Here, on TV she is breathtaking. Laterally. She is the girl who's on fire. She will always be remembered.

She is something out of my dreams. She is dressed in a simple black unitard the stretches from head to toe and boots that reach her knees. If she didn't look so marvelous, I might have actually been frightened. Draped over her is a cape that is on fire along with a headdress, they aluminates her features to make her look striking and intimidating. My eyes gaze over her body trying to take it all in when I see her hand intertwined with Peeta's. I feel my eyes narrow in jealousy, but it's probably not even a big deal. They must have been told to do that. Peeta is dressed the same as Katniss, but he is not the focus of the crowds attention. That's for sure.

I try to focus on Katniss, but my eyes keep flitting back to their clasped hands. The crowd is going absolutely wild, throwing roses and kisses at Katniss. She's even is bold enough to blow some kisses back. I have never seen such a more courageous, stunning creature in my life. It all ends too quickly and the camera is now focused on the President.

He is standing poised on his balcony, welcoming all the tributes to a new exciting year of the Hunger Games. The Camera takes in each tributes face, but lingers on district twelve. After the speech the horses whisk everyone away after they parade around the city circle one more time. Then their gone from sight, but the imagine of Katniss burns brightly in my memory.

I hear Prim give a little squeal and run up to hug her mom, "Wasn't she amazing out there? She won over the audience completely!" Prim starts to dance happily knowing her sister is flying by with fantastic colors. Madge laughs and says, "I knew she could do it! She was the center of attention!" Katniss's mother stared, stunned at the TV and said slowly, "I'm so proud of her." Her eyes start to tear. Prim hugs her mom again. Seeing her has brought my hopes up to an extremely high level. She can wins this. If she tries like she did tonight, she can win this and come home to me.

I don't say that though, but I run up to prim and hold her, "There's room for improvement." Prim argues that there was nothing wrong with anything she did. I laugh and argue right back. I talk with Madge and when Prim starts to play with Madge's hair I say, "Well, that's my cue" and I'm rewarded with laughs. I walk over to where Mrs. Everdeen sits. She is smiling, but sorrow is showing in her eyes. "She was wonderful." I say to her. "She can make. I know she can. And so do you."

All the Everdeen girls are alike. They need a little encouragement to get them on track. Mrs. Everdeen nods her head and swipes at a tear. "I know. I need her to come back." I put my hand on her arm, "You're not the only one." She looks up at me then and smiles a real smile at me. I'm confused now. Why is she smiling at me like that? "Oh, Gale I always knew you're feelings would come at some point." She winks at me and before I can answer she is talking. "Who wants a snack?" Prim answers with a ME! And Madge answers with a polite yes please. I sit and think about what Mrs. Everdeen said. Feelings? For Katniss I don't think so. But now that I'm thinking about it could it be true?

I shake my head trying to get it out of my head, but what returns is Katniss standing tall and beautiful on the carriage. This is not good. I stand up and join everyone who is munching on bread with Jam slathered on it. I take a piece and try to get my thoughts away form Katniss. I tell myself that I can think of her once and that's it. My last thought of the girl who is one fire is: Come back to me.


	6. Chapter 6

Mom stopped by after the opening ceremonies ended to say Congratulations to the Everdeen's. They beamed at the compliments; you could practically feel their happiness in the air. We stayed a while talking about the next time we'll see Katniss, which will be during the interviews. Before that though, comes the score.

That's where they show off their talents in front of the gamekeepers of the games. We only get to see the score the gamekeepers give them. At least there she doesn't have to talk. I try to imagine her at the interviews trying to please the audience and cringe. It's easier to put on a mask with a different face, but words are harder to manipulate especially if you're katniss.

I hide my worry from everyone else not wanting to spoil the mood. After awhile Madge, my mom and I take our leave. "Gale, you must come and watch the interviews with us!" Prim says smiling up at me. I give her a hug and say, "definitely." Everyone exchanges good-byes and then we're gone.

Madge turns to me and my mom, "Well, that was exciting. Thanks for inviting me, Gale." She starts to turn away, but I say, "Wait!" She turns back and says, "yeah?" I look at my mom before I answer her. " You mind if I walk Madge home?" my mom smiles warmly and waves me towards Madge, "Just be home soon." She winks and soon she's out of sight.

Madge walks at my side silently. I don't how to fill the empty air with conversations so I simply stare straight ahead and clear my throat. We reach Madge's house and I stop walking, but she keeps going. When she's finally registered that I stop she looks up startled. "Oh, sorry Gale. I guess I'm a little preoccupied with my thoughts." She gives me a sheepish smile.

I smile back, " You should come over again when the interviews are on. I had a nice time with you, Madge." Her smile widens and starts to walk away from me, "Sure thing, Gale! Bye." She's at her front door now but before she heads inside she waves and winks then she's gone. That makes me laugh. I just realized that I haven't laughed since even before the reaping happened. It feels so foreign to me I don't know weather it's a good or bad thing.

I walk away thinking about the good times I have had in my life. Almost every single memory contains Katniss. Katniss brings out a different me when I'm with her and now that she's not here I don't have anyone to keep me from slipping away into my hard, cold shell they call a body. The only thing that keeps me going is that Katniss is still alive and will be for a short time.

The time I have to start worrying about her survival is when the games start. It's then I don't know how I'll contain my thoughts from breaking through the walls I've built to protect myself from others. The walls I only let down when Katniss is around. If only I could see her once before the games start I would tell her what I wanted to before she left. I would tell her that I love her.

Wait what? I mean I would tell her I love her as a sister who helps me when I need it the most. I try to reassure myself that what I thought wasn't true. But as I think about it more and let everything sink in I realize that I am head over heels in love with Katniss Everdeen. I miss her and I want her to make it home. I will die along with her if she somehow doesn't make it during the games.

The thought of losing Katniss makes my heart clench and I fall to my knees. My breath comes out ragged as if every breath is me trying to catch Katniss but every time she's in reach I stumble and she moves farther away. She would hate to see me weak and I laugh a tired laugh. It's all her fault that I feel in love with her. Hell half of the guys in school probably love her to. Yet she's too ignorant to even notice them, why should I be any different? Yes, I am her best friend so maybe she would give me, us a chance at living a life together.

"What am I thinking?" I say out loud to myself. Here I am kneeling on the ground in the dark thinking about something so surreal but instead of feeling lost and distressed I'll become strong in the hopes that she'll feel my strength and she'll never forget to keep trying and to never give up.

I arrive home to a silent house. Everyone must have gone to bed already exhausted from all the excitement of today's success at the opening ceremonies. I picture Katniss again looking flawless and radiant and powerful. I grin and roll my eyes. Now that I finally let my feelings be known to myself I think it's OK to fantasize about her over and over again. I chuckle at my stupidity and have to hold back more laughter as I picture her realizing my thoughts. A dumfounded expression takes over her features and she can't speak.

I sigh and vow to myself when she makes it back home after the Games I will not hold back my feelings any longer. You never know if you'll ever get the chance to do it again and I don't know if I could keep it to myself for long. I head into my room fatigue washes over me and I stumble out of my boots, but flop into my bed fully clothed too lazy to even move another muscle. I fall asleep with images of Katniss floating in my head leaving me content with my feelings until she returns.

I wake up to a pillow being thrown at my head. "Get up! You're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up!" I groan in protest wondering why such simple things as school still exist when Katniss is getting ready to fight to her death. I grab the pillow that was thrown at me and place it over my head as if that could protect me from all the savage people in the world or in this case homework.

I know that I have to wake up so I roll out of bed and blindly make my way to the bath not caring if I'm late. It's already filled to the brim steam rising into the air. I smile; my mom sure knows me well. I strip and slide into the bath wishing I could just relax and let all the tension float away like the steam. But I can't so I scrub every inch of my body getting all the grim and filth that was clinging to my body and replacing it with clean fresh skin. I dip my head into the water and clean it as well.

I get out of the bath and dry my self with quickly and soon I'm dressed and heading to school with a piece of bread to snack on since I didn't get to eat breakfast and I don't have a lunch again. I'm almost to school and I'm greeted by Rowan who throws his arm around me his red hair sticking up in all directions. "Gale! Did you catch the Games last night?" That question is irrelevant since everyone has to watch the Games or some serious consequences will come from your foolishness.

I answer him anyway, "Yeah, pretty amazing right?" I'm really only talking about Katniss. "Yeah, seriously dude it was awesome." He laughs and whistles, "Katniss really rocked the place didn't she? She looked…" He was lost for words once again. I help him out, "Beautiful, stunning, magnificent?" He nods at all the words drinking them in. "Yeah…" He walks ahead and steps in front of me now walking backwards. "You're one lucky man. When you two get married, don't forget to invite me OK?" He winks and starts jogging away, "Can't be late for mathematics again or I'll get detention! See you in agriculture!" He salutes at me and then is off to class.

I am still walking but his words about me getting married to Katniss makes a smile spread across my face. I head into my class right as the second bell rings, which declares that first period is now starting. I'm still smiling my tough illusion being shattered as all eyes fall on me and whispers break out. I sit next to Ophelia who leans towards me and says, "You should smile more often. Maybe then people wouldn't be so scared of you." She smiles and returns to her notes.

Ophelia didn't even ask me what the reason was for me smiling and that's why I find her so refreshing. She minds her own business and will listen if you need to vent. "You know I might just start." Me answering her back must have surprised her, but the words I said must be even more of a shock. She looks at me startled but then her smile returns and she replies, "good."

Our teacher walks in and starts the lesson right away. I can feel people stares but I don't pay any mind. I just think about the future where Katniss and I are together and happy. So happy that nothing can tear us apart. Tonight the scores are on and the day after tomorrow is when the interviews take place. I will keep myself happy because to not be would be letting the Capitol win and I can't let them. I need to show them that I will fight back even if it just with a smile. Whatever is takes I will do to protect Katniss from harm.


	7. Chapter 7

**A new chapter has been added as you already know :) hope you enjoy and thanks everyone for reading and reviewing and all that fun stuff! ENJOY **

* * *

The scores are about to be announced any minute and I'm sitting in the Everdeen's little living room once again crowded around their tiny television waiting anxiously to see the final scores. Madge is here and is entertaining Prim and telling her that katniss will blow us away like she has so many times before.

I smile because she's right. Katniss has done so many incredible things, yet she never takes it into consideration that she could change the world if she set her mind to it. Mrs. Everdeen is bustling around the kitchen trying to throw together a meal while talking to my mother who is engaged in occupying my little sister, Posy who is trying to pick at the food that is sitting on the table.

My two brothers, Rory and Vick went to watch the Scores at their friends house so the house isn't as full as it could be. I walk over to my mom who is now struggling to help Mrs. Everdeen with setting the table and wrestling Posy from her leg. I reach down and tickle Posy, which makes her squeal and she releases my mom's leg. My mom looks up with relief in her eyes and she mouths thank you to me. I smile back and wink. Hopefully I'm lessoning the weight that seems to be resting on her shoulders.

I carry posy to the room where Prim and Madge are sitting when Prim says, "Everyone the scores are starting to be announced! Hurry!" She's sitting next to Madge and their holding hands. Even though we don't get to see Katniss we still want to know if she is handling herself well while away. I sit next to Madge who gives a reassuring smile and I smile back. It's nice to have a friend help me through this.

By now Mrs. Everdeen and my mom are gathered in the living room and were all circled around the television where the announcer has already put up the scores of district one and two, the faces of the tributes above the score. Of course they got exceptional scores ranging in the 8-10 scale. The other tributes come out with fives except small Rue who pulls out a 7, which surprises me. She's seems so fragile and little it makes me wonder what she did to pull that score off.

Finally it's district twelve's time in the spotlight and Peeta's face pops up onto the screen followed by the number 8. An impressive score that makes me feel grateful but at the same time I'm hoping Katniss has done better. Peeta's face disappears and is replaced by katniss'. A wave of nervousness rushes over me and is quickly over come by the feeling of delight. Katniss has surpassed my expectations.

I know that she must have shown off her remarkable archery skills. I see Katniss shoot practically everyday and it never seizes to amaze me at how extraordinarily powerful she can look. I'm so proud of her and I hug Madge who laughs and says," I knew it! She's just too good to be true! The only 11 in the bunch!" I couldn't agree with her anymore.

The night ends on a good note, everyone overjoyed and content with how well Katniss is doing. Knowing that she is succeeding fills me with so many different emotions that I never thought I would feel. The Games have changed my life by taking someone that means everything to me but they have also opened my eyes to a new world that I don't think I would have ever accepted.

Now, though I'm happy that I have realized my feelings and I'm not going to hide them any longer. Hopefully what I feel will be returned and not rejected because that would ruin me. So right now all I'm going to do is cheer Katniss on and live each day to the fullest and wait for her return.

It's the next day and school seems to drag on longer than it should. Tonight I finally get to see Katniss again and my body may be in school, but my mind is with Katniss and rooting for her success. My leg taps up and down in anticipation to get out of this sorry excuse for a class. Nothing seems to be important to me any more. My mind only focuses on one thing and one thing only.

It just seems like my world is now revolved around Katniss. I mean before she left she was a big part of my life, but not the main reason for why I was living. Or so I told myself. She's on my mind constantly and I am always wondering how she's dealing with the situation at hand. I'm taken away from my thoughts when the bell rings, signaling the end of class and school. I jump out of my chair and run out of class, but I'm caught in a wave of students who are eager to get out of school as well. I shuffle my way through the crowd and finally squeeze my way out.

I'm greeted by silence and the joy of being alone to ponder. I walk a comfortable silence my thoughts being quiet for once in their life. I enjoy the feeling of being away from the chaos of the world. It's taken away though as my little house comes into view and I am reminded of the life I live and the mess it's turned into. I walk inside and surprisingly am not greeted by my mom. Confused, I walk inside and throw my bag on the floor near our kitchen table. I yell mom and is answered with silence. I walk into her room and see she is sound asleep.

I feel myself smile a sad smile. My poor mother must be so exhausted with trying to take care of a family practically by herself and trying to get any job in order to keep the house up and running. I tip toe towards her and place the quilt on the end of her bed lightly over her. I kiss her cheek and then make my way out of her room and close the door with one last look. Her face looks so beautiful when not masked with worry.

I head back to the kitchen determine to make a dinner that would make my mother proud. I find some good things to make a stew with. I cut carrots and slice and dice some game and make a broth hoping I'm adding the right ingredients to make it edible. I quickly build a fire and then place the stew over it and let the stew cook. While I wait for the stew to finish I set the table, clean the mess I made, check on my mom and start my homework. My brothers return home only to tell me they are going over to their friend's house yet again to watch the events leading up to the games. But first I'm greeted with astonished faces and questions on why I'm cooking.

"Where's mom and why are you cooking?" Vick asks with suspicion on his face. I stop doing my homework and get up to check on the stew. "She's sleeping. I thought I let her rest." I answer him as I stir the almost ready stew. He nods and says, "When will it be ready because we thought it would be better to eat before we go." I nod because I don't want them to take food from another family even if they have it better off then we do. I don't want to have to owe anything to anyone. " It will be done in 10 minutes so go get cleaned up. After you eat you can leave." They nod and scuttle off but before Rory is out of sight he turns to me and says, "You're doing good, Gale." With that he is off calling after Vick.

I stand there and think, even though I may not be gifted with a massive amount of intelligence or the best cooking skills and I can barley afford bread, I have a family and friends who accept me for the way I am and I wouldn't want it any other way. I turn my attention back on the stew and take a cautious sip of it and find out it's ready to be served. I take the stew and place it into some bowls and place them on the table. I call to my brothers that dinner is ready and they tell me they'll be right out. When I'm getting some water I hear footsteps and turn to see my mom with a look of disbelief covering her now refreshed face.

I shrug at her as if to say it's no big deal and I turn away from her to place the water on the table, but she come up behind me and hugs me. I close my eyes enjoying the comfort a mother's hug can bring. I miss her hugs and the feeling of being a child. For a moment I let myself be swept away and pretend I'm a child who needs compassion from their mom. Then I tell myself that those days are gone and I need to protect her with all that I can.

I leave her embrace and ask her, "Did you sleep well?" She nods and sits in one of the seats with stew in front of it. "Gale, I don't know what to say. You have done so much for me lately and I just want you to know I couldn't be more proud and thankful." She looks up at me with emotions swimming her gray eyes. I miss seeing her eyes shine so bright and I'm glad I brought them back to the surface. Our touching scene is interrupted as Vick and Rory come padding in and sit down at the table.

We eat as a family and for once I feel good about my life. I'm not thinking about the what if's or wishing I had done something differently. Right now I'm soaking up the feeling of being a happy family who can enjoy a meal together and for once I know we have it better off then others. If only this feeling could last forever and replace the feelings of despair that haunt me everyday.

It finally time to see Katniss. It's practically become a routine to watch the events leading to the games here at the Everdeen's house. I feel that if I watched them anywhere else than it wouldn't feel right. Everyone is here once again waiting for the interviews to start. We don't have to wait long because Caesar with his never-changing appearance walks on stage clad in a midnight blue ceremonial suit adorned with microscopic bulbs to simulate twinkling stars. His hair is powder blue, which matches his eyelids and lips that are coated in the same blue.

Caesar is the man who has made the interviews run smoothly and efficiently for the past 40 years. The only change in his appearance is that instead of being dyed crimson red he is a nice shade of blue. In the capitol looking old is unacceptable. Caesar, like many others, has had all types of surgeries done to him in order to make him look like he has never aged a day or gained a pound.

Here in district 12, looking old is not frowned upon, but encouraged because that means you have lived a long life and if you have a belly than that means you aren't starving like the rest of us. I would love to grow old and to be someone who doesn't have to worry about whether they are going to eat or not. Before I can get too angry with the Capitol the tributes are taking the stage. My eyes find Katniss right as she appears from backstage.

There I go again losing all thoughts on the rest of the world and instead feel myself fixate every cell in my body to the stunning creature on the television. Every time I think she can't get more attractive she comes out looking like an angel. Katniss appears to be covered in flames that shift and slither over the curves of her body with every movement. I've never been more jealous of a dress in my life. As Katniss takes her seat in the line of tributes starting with district one and ending with district twelve, I see that katniss' dress is made out of gems that are red, orange, white and there's a hint of blue that cover the ends of the dress.

The tributes have already started to be interviewed by Caesar, but I don't pay them any mind. I just look at Katniss and try to remember her this way and hope that I will be able to tell her how lovely she looked. It's time for district twelve to start their interviews and this time the girls go first. Katniss walks up and makes her way to Caesar. They introduce themselves and shake hands and Caesar jumps right into questioning Katniss. "So, Katniss, the Capitol must be quite a change from District twelve. What's impressed you the most since you arrived here?" Caesar looks at katniss with interest.

Katniss seems to realize that this is airing on everyone's TV her nerves take over because she spits out, "The lamb stew." Caesar laughs and is joined with the audience. I find myself let out a little chuckle as well and I shake my head thinking, she couldn't think of something more I don't know capitol worthy. However, Caesar plays along, "The ones with the dried plums?" Katniss only nods and Caesar replies, " Oh, I eat that by the bucketful." He then puts on some dramatic scene by asking the audience, "It doesn't show does it?" His hand rests on his stomach and he pats it, which get laughs from the audience and who reassures that he looks fine.

After that question is answered Caesar continues, "Now, Katniss, when you came out in the opening ceremonies, my heart actually stopped. What did you think of that costume?" Katniss seems unworried by this question and answers back confidently. "You mean after I got over my fear of being burned alive?" The audience loves her response. "Yes start then," Caesar says. Katniss clears her throat and says to Caesar and the audience, "I thought Cinna was brilliant and it was the most gorgeous costume I'd ever seen and I couldn't believe I was wearing it. I can't believe I'm wearing this either."

She stops talking and spread the skirt of the dress out for the audience to get a good look at the fabric. " I mean, look at it!" The audience takes the bait and you can hear the awe they feel. Katniss stands up and starts to spins, which sends the crowds in a frenzy. I feel myself gulp because she looks so unbelievably outstanding it's hard not to want to reach into the TV and grab her. The others in the room are also admiring her beauty and I start to feel a little tinge of jealousy form inside of me. I don't want other boys to feel the way I do for her. I want to protect her from all the seeing eyes and hide her away where I only know she is.

"Oh, do that again!" Caesar suggested, which Katniss obliges to. When she stops Caesar says, "Don't stop!" But a now giggling Katniss stands still and tries to balance herself and says, " I have to, I'm dizzy." I can tell she is still nervous but also excited to be getting some good attention from the crowd. I know though, after this is all over she is going to feel so embarrassed because not once in my life have I heard her giggle. Caesar makes a joke out of her respond by helping her stand and by saying, " Don't worry I've got you. Can't have you following in your mentor's footsteps" This get's everyone hollering and laughing when one of the camera's finds Haymitch who plays it off and points to katniss as if to say she's more interesting, pay attention to her. "It's all right. She's safe with me" Caesar says to reassures the crowd that he won't let her get in harms way. I sure hope so.

Caesar starts up a new conversation with Katniss by asking, " So, how about that training score. E-le-ven. Give us a hint what happened in there?" You can practically see the whole audience lean forward in anticipation for the answer. Katniss bites her lip and peeks at the Gamemakers on the balcony, "Um… all I can say is, I think it was a first." We get a view of the Gamemakers in the balcony who seem quite pleased by her answer because they are chuckling. Caesar groans in protest, "You're killing us. Details. Details." He is begging for an answer.

Katniss, however, doesn't give in, "I'm not suppose to talk about it right?" she is speaking to the Gamemakers and one of the replies, "She's not!" Katniss sit back in her chair and shrugs, "Thank you. Sorry my lips are sealed." With that she smiles. The laughter dies down and Caesar says, "Let's go back then, to the moment they called your sisters name at the reaping. And you volunteered. Can you tell us about that." Caesar is talking quietly and there is sympathy in his voice. I can see tension form in Katniss and the smile that just decorated her lips a few minutes ago vanished in an instant. I hold my breath hoping this doesn't hit a nerve too hard in her.

"Her name's Prim. She's just Twelve. And I lover her more than anything." There is nothing but silence. I feel myself ball my hands into fist fighting the urge to stand up and hit something. I can't watch her be in pain. Caesar breaks the silence by asking, "What did she say to you? After the reaping." Katniss stares down at the floor, but then raises her eyes to stare straight at Caesar. " She asked me to try really hard to win." I could tell Katniss wanted the question to stop, but Caesar kept on going.

"And what did you say?" Katniss takes a while to respond, I'm guessing to gather up her emotions and not let them flood out in front of everyone. "I swore I would." With that that I could tell she was done with this interview and wanted out. When she said that I felt like I could cry. Caesar says, "I bet you did" and gives her shoulder a squeeze. The ringing of the buzzer then shatters the city circle. "Sorry we're out of time. Best of luck, Katniss Everdeen, tribute from District twelve."

Katniss has already reached her chair before Caesar finishes talking and she looks towards the audience, but I can't see who she looks at. Whoever she was looking at must have reassured her of her performance because she looks somewhat relieved. I relax as well because now I know she's fine and not worrying about how she did. I can tell though, she is not fully aware of her surroundings at this point. She has left her body in the city circle, but her mind is somewhere far away in search of a better understanding of the world most likely.

Peeta has gone up to Caesar yet I don't really pay too much attention, I hear some parts like Caesar asking how it feels being able to bake and if it ever comes to his advantage. Also Peeta compares the tributes to the bread that each district has made specifically to represent the district principle industry. And then they go off on a tangent about the showers in the district. "You're showers are so complicated. There are so many nooks and crannies, the first time I tried it, I sprayed myself with a massive amount of rose smelling fragrance. Tell me do I still smell like roses?" Peeta lifts his arm out towards Caesar, who takes a whiff and says,

"Boy that's a strong scent." He then ways a hand in front of his noise to make it seems like it's overpowering. "You're not the only one who has trouble. I have been living in the Capitol for basically my whole life and I still find it difficult. Here smell me, I sprayed myself with some pine fragrance can you smell it?" This goes on for a while, but then is replaced by Caesar asking, "So, Peeta a man of your stature back in district twelve must have someone special back home hmm?" Caesar leans his head on his hand looking very pleased in himself for springing up such a juicy topic.

I however I am in no mood to hear what Peeta has to say so I start to zone out, but perk up when he opens his mouth to speak but all he does is give a shake of his head. I don't know why I care because I really don't but I think it would be interesting to find out and see if I know the girl. "Handsome lad like you. There must be some special girl. Come on, what's her name?" Caesar is not letting Peeta off the hook and to be honest I'm enjoying his discomfort.

Peeta seems to realize it's better to let it out than to try to hide it from the world because he sighs and says, " Well, there is this one girl. I've had a crush on her ever since I can remember. But I'm pretty sure she doesn't know I was alive until the reaping." He looks quite sad and I feel for him because I understand his feelings. The crowd also feels his pain because they all cry out in sympathy. "She have another Fellow?" Caesar asks. Peeta looks down and shrugs, "I don't know, but a lot of boys like her," says Peeta.

Caesar nods his head and says, "So, here's what you do. You win, you go home. She can't turn you down then, eh?" Caesar seems to think that will solve his problems. Peeta looks more uncomfortable than before, "I don't think it's going to work out. Winning… won't help in my case," says Peeta. Now Caesar is stumped, he doesn't understand why his suggestions aren't leading to a solution. Peeta is tapping his hand on his leg and his face is now bright red, "Because… Because…. She came here with me." Wait, What?


	8. Chapter 8

**OK I know it's been a LONG time since I last written and i'm sorry, but i'm writing again! So don't worry! I won't leave you guys hanging again! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

My mind is trying to register the words that just came out of Peeta Mellark's Mouth. The words I think he said must be a mistake. Without realizing it I stood up and have balled my hands into tight fists. I feel my control slipping between my grasp. All I feel is anger. I look over at the television where Peeta's face was replaced with Katniss'. She is standing with her mouth agape and appears to be blushing and she tilts her face away from the camera as if she has a secret and wants to keep it that way. Her reaction to Peeta's words makes me even more pissed off that instead of listening to my rivals interview I storm outside. I here my mom call me but I don't respond I just keep walking hoping the farther away I get from reality the sooner my imagination can take over and the world will finally go my way.

I walk without out knowing my destination and the memory of Peeta confessing his love to Katniss keeps replaying in my mind over and over again. I run into a dead end. The fence that surrounds district twelve stands between me and freedom. It also keeps me away from Katniss and keeps her with someone I would rather she not be with at the moment. I make my way through the gate and head to the spot where I have the best memories with Katniss. Sitting down in the spot I usually sit with Katniss makes my emotions head closer to sadness than happiness. Tomorrow Katniss will be heading into the Arena and I don't know if she'll ever make it back out.

I stand up and run at a sprint to the edge of the cliff and yell with all the power I have. I yell for a good five minutes letting every bit of hatred I feel towards the Capitol and the people who are taking the best thing I have away from me until finally I feel my sanity return to me. I tumble to the ground and lay on my back to look up at the star filled sky. I think to myself, that even if I can't protect Katniss in the Capitol, I will do everything in my power to protect the two people that mean the most to her here in district twelve.

I get up with determination once again being my motivation to keep on living and to move forward. I don't want to disappoint Katniss if she comes home and finds her family to be in more of a mess than they were before she left. I make it home to find that the event has ended and my mom has already made it home from the Everdeen's. My mom asks me if I'm okay and I just nod and tell her I'm fine because I just want to avoid having a talk about my feelings with her. My mom seems to understand that I want to be left alone because after she gives me a quick hug she dismisses me to my room.

I shed off my clothes until I'm only wearing my boxers and slide comfortably into my twin size bed. Instead of having a night full of restless sleep like always, I fall asleep as soon as my head hits my pillow. No nightmares interrupt my sleep and as I awake to see the sun gleaming through my window, I remember that this isn't a good day, but one I have been dreading every since Prim's name was drawn from the pile of names. Today is the day the Hunger Games begins.

I tell myself not to panic and I slowly get up from bed and get dressed and make my way into my kitchen. My mom is there making breakfast and even though I don't feel the least bit hungry I plaster what seems to be a convincing smile and eat every single bite. My mom smiles at me and kisses my forehead. "You are handling this well, Gale. You are so strong and with you rooting for Katniss, I know she won't fail. She'll make it home. I love you."

My mom is someone I never really believed to be strong, but right now I see her in a whole different light. She is now the strongest person I know; because even after my father's death she never gave up, she kept on going and always put her children before herself. " I love you too, Mom." I tell her and hope she can here the sincerity in my voice. My little sister than comes into the room and steals the attention of my mom. With that I get up and say, "I'm heading to the Everdeen's for a bit. I'll be back in time before the event starts." My mom nods and says goodbye and I'm off to see the Everdeen's.

The Everdeen's house doesn't seemed to have a black cloud over it or closed off from visitors like the other houses that sent one of their children into the Hunger Games have been like in the past. It's seems more open and bright and I don't know if I should take this as a good sign. I see prim in the front yard, lying in the grass. She looks so much like her sister it's scary and all I want to do is go up and hug her and do whatever she wants me to do in order to cheer her up. As if she senses my presence her eyes open and she looks up at me.

My presence alone seems to have cheered her up immensely because she flings herself up and jumps up to give me a hug. I laugh and open my arms, welcomingly. She seems so small as I hold her, however she handles her sister being gone a lot better than I do. Prim finally says to me, " Gale, you stormed off yesterday, I didn't have a chance to say goodbye. You're okay aren't you?" She looks at me like she already knows the answers and also why I left so I answer back with, "You seem like you already know the answer to your own question."

Prim nods and tells me, "It's okay to be jealous, and I just hope you didn't break anything." She laughs and I look at her mouth hanging to the floor. She is too smart for her own good. I pretend like I'm going to drop her and she squeals and says Katniss would never give me a chance if I dropped her. I shake my head and exaggerate my movements by gently placing her on the ground as if to say I can't let that happen. She grins and takes my hand to lead me inside.

Mrs. Everdeen is no where in site and Prim whispers," My mom is really nervous for the games. So am I, but I don't think she can handle it." I ask Prim where she is and she points to the room where they all sleep. I nod and tell her to go get herself something to eat. She does as she's told and I walk towards the room. The door is ajar and I carefully push it open so I don't frighten Mrs. Everdeen. Ever since she lost her husband she hasn't been the same. Katniss was always the one to put food on the table. Mrs. Everdeen is someone who doesn't handle tragedy well.

I try to rehearse what I'm going to say in my head, but every time I think something sounds good, I always over rule it thinking it will only worsen the situation. Before I even utter a word Mrs. Everdeen says, "Katniss was always someone who made the best out of every situation. She's very good at surviving the worst." Mrs. Everdeen is sitting on the edge of katniss' bed and I go over to join her. " You're right. Katniss will get through the Games because she knows how to survive. She is good at that and she has something to come back to."

I get up from her side and stand in her line of vision so she is forced to look at me. "Katniss will come back. She would never leave Prim and you alone. She's love you both too much to let anybody keep you away from her." Mrs. Everdeen sighs and tells me, " I want to believe she will come back, but it's hard. I know she's strong and intelligent beyond her years and she can shoot, but the capitol, they're smart and they make those arenas into a death trap. I want her to come back, it's just seems impossible."

I kneel in front of her and say," It is impossible for some, you're right, but Katniss, I know her better than anyone else and if someone is going to make it out alive, it will be her. Don't give up before it all has started. She's going to need your support. Don't give up." Her mom looks at me and nods her head. She stands up and says, "I won't give up." I stand up as well and she hugs me in a tight embrace. I hug back, hoping my talk truly helped her feel better about the situation her daughter is in. She releases me and tells me, "We should start getting ready. It's almost time. She heads out of the room, but I stay.

I stand there, taking in my surroundings. There's not much of her here since she shares the room with both her mom and sister. There is a small dresser in the room and leaning on its side it Katniss' bow and arrow's. I walk to it and take it into my hands. I can only pray that the arena will put a set of bow and arrow's for Katniss to use. With them she can defeat whatever is in her way. I set them back to where they were and make my way out of the room. I walk into the kitchen Where Mrs. Everdeen has started to make a stew.

Prim sees me and winks but stays at her mom's side where she's needed. Mrs. Everdeen invites me to stay for the Games and said my mom can come over to if she's pleases. I take the invitation willingly, but instead of me going to ask my mom to come, Prim volunteers to go in my stead. Before she leaves she comes up to me and says, "I'll get her you can turn the television on. It'll start soon. " I nod and know she's doing me a favor. Before I know it, it's time for the Games to begin. We are all seated yet again in the Everdeen's living, and I realize this will become the routine while the games is airing.

I'm nervous and scared. The reality that we have all been dreading to face has now come into our view and I start to feel myself shake. Prim comes over and sits in my lap. I wrap my arms around her and the shaking subsides. We all watch the television in anticipation. The commercial on T.V. ends and now the beginning of the games starts. Claudius Templesmith is there holding a microphone, he speaks for a while and then the camera shoots to where the tributes are. I can only stare because there's Katniss. I don't pay any attention to the other tributes as they hit one face after the other. I just keep the image of her engraved in my mind. Now Claudius Templesmith is speaking again, " Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-fourth hunger Games Begin!"


	9. Chapter 9

The tributes are all getting prepared for the blood battle that will partake in as soon as the gong sounds at the sixty-second mark. They don't hold the camera on Katniss for long since there are others to focus on as well so I only get a glimpse of her now and then. But in those brief shots I can see her calculating her moves. She is trying to find the best strategy that will keep her alive. The other tributes are planning as well, which makes me nervous. Hopefully Katniss will think of the better plan.

The gong finally rings out and all hell breaks loose. Katniss seemed to hesitate a little at the platform and because of that I feel her plan of action just completely diminished and now she is just going on instinct. I feel my hands clench into fist and my breath starts to run ragged. I'm so anxious that it feels like I'm the one in the games.

I can't get a clear visual of Katniss because the cameras are trying to capture all the fighting and gore that is going on between the tributes. I'm scared that at any second the camera will change to a picture of Katniss being killed by another tribute. But as the battle keeps going there is no sign of her being injured. The camera is now focused on Katniss and she has run towards some supplies that are scattered around the Cornucopia. Since she hesitated at the start of the games she can't get too close to the Cornucopia or else it's like saying she wants to die, but in the stack of resources in the Cornucopia there is a silver sheath full of arrows and a bow that must being calling out to her. That must have been what she wanted at first, yet now she can't take the risk because it's surrounded by other tributes that are wielding around dangerous looking weapons.

Instead she runs and scoops up a sheet of plastic and a loaf of bread and then goes towards a bright orange backpack at the same time the boy from District 9 goes in to grab the same bag. I see Katniss try the yank the bag from the boy's grip, but he doesn't budge. They struggle until all of a sudden the boy spurts out a mouthful of blood and he falls to the ground with eyes wide. As he falls you see a knife sticking out of his back. Katniss takes this chance to haul the bag unto her back and start to run away from the chaos.

The girl from District 2 is a couple of feet from katniss and she is clenching a half of dozen blood soaked knives in her hand. Katniss doesn't look back, but I suck in a short breath as one of the knives jams itself into the bag that's on Katniss' back. She doesn't even flinch and just like that she disappears into the woods. I can't see her any longer and now I have to painfully watch the tributes that are still at the Cornucopia fight to the death in order to get the supplies they want.

Every year watching the games never gets any easier. To think that people enjoy this makes me sick. I don't understand how this can be amusing to people. Nothing makes sense anymore. This game is nothing but a joke to the people who created it. They just want to make the districts suffer in the agony of losing not only children but they're pride and dignity.

As we watch tribute after tribute fall and take their last breath, I can't help but breathe a sigh of relief because Katniss has made it out safely. She survived what seems to be the worst, but in this game you can never really know what the worst is. Hopefully she's getting far away from this death pit. After what seems like eternity, all fighting has seized. The Cornucopia is practically picked clean of all that was necessary for survival. Bodies are now being taken away and the cannon rings out eleven times, indicating eleven deaths. The bodies may be gone, but the blood that was spilt is still visible.

I wonder what the parents of those tributes must be feeling. Here, Mrs. Everdeen is crying tears of happiness for her daughter who is still alive. Are those parents crying in remorse or are they silent with dismay? Whatever they may be feeling, I'm glad I don't have to feel that way. I am sorry for them, but right now all I want to do is celebrate.

But I know that now is not the time to celebrate because it doesn't mean Katniss is safe from harm. Right now the cameras are on the tributes of District one and two and a few other people I can't make out, but I'm guessing they are District four tributes. They seemed to be making an alliance with each other and are trying to come up with a plan to put into action. This happens all the time and is nothing knew to the viewers, but they don't switch to another tribute that is on their own, they stay on them, which makes me curious as to why they aren't leaving.

Then I see why they are focusing on the group that has decided to fight together. They are filming because among the group is Peeta. I really don't what to think or feel at this moment. This boy who confessed his love to the person I love with all my being, has now sided with the enemy.

I'm enraged. I feel the heat rising in my body. Prim who has been seating in my lap, must feel my irritation because she takes hold of my hand and gives it a tight squeeze. It jolts be back to my original self and I tell myself to breath. I concentrate on him and try to figure out his motives. Yet, no matter how much I think about why he sided with the people he should steer clear from the most, nothing practical come to mind.

If he thinks that by joining in the alliance with Districts 1, 2 and 4 will save Katniss, he is more than wrong. They will surely without a doubt stab him in the back when they get a chance and I'm speaking figuratively and literately. While they're planning Peeta only pitched in an idea now and then, but they never really took his opinions into account. That should be a sign to him that they are not people to put your trust into.

The audience in the Capitol must have started getting bored with the alliance only planning and not actually achieving anything because they move onto other tributes. The ones they focus on are not doing anything out of the ordinary and are just trying to find shelter along with food and water. They show the girl from District 5 silently creeping her way through the woods, which is full of every tree you can think of. Just by the way she is stealthy moving I can tell she is one to watch out for.

They also follow the youngest tribute Rue, from District eleven as well as the boy from the same District. Rue doesn't take the ground route, but instead travels by jumping from one tree to another. I'm amazed and so is everyone at how fluidly she can move through the air. I here Prim say," I want to learn that." And everyone shakes their head in agreement. Even though she's small, I can she is a force to be reckoned with.

The other tribute from District eleven is the exact opposite of the fragile looking Rue. Thresh is his name and he is all muscle and seemed to have the personality of a statue. However, even though he is intimidating on the outside, I feel he is someone who is not as he seems. They watch him for a bit while he sets up his camp, but after a bit they switch to the person I've been waiting to see.

Katniss seems to have been walking for quite awhile now. She wipes away sheen of sweat that rested on her forehead. She then stops walking and sits down where she was standing. She shrugs her pack off her shoulders and puts it in front of her to inspect the supplies inside. Katniss first pulls out a thin black blanket, which seems to reflect body heat. This will be a good asset for her during the harsh temperature change from day to night.

She continues and pulls out a pack of crackers, dried beef strips and bottle of iodine, wooden matches, a small coil of wire, a pair of sunglasses and a half a gallon plastic bottle that doesn't have a drop of water in it. I could see that the lack of water was taking a toll on Katniss because she looked at the water bottle with dissatisfaction.

She places her supplies back into her pack with a look of exhaustion taking over her features. It's starting to get dark and the camera doesn't let me see her next move since it shifts to another tribute that seems to be going through a mental breakdown at the moment.

Watching a kid slowly lose their insanity is all a part of the Games. There is always one who can't take the pressures and hits that it provides. This kid who I believe is from District 10 is trying to muffle his sobs by shoving his hands into his mouth. He wants to cry, but he's too scared to make noise since it could lead people to him. It's sad that our world has come to this and as much as I want it to come to an end, I can't stop it myself.

The kid has cried himself to sleep so the camera has turned black, but is quickly replaced with the seal of the Capitol and the anthem plays for while then fades out. We are about to be told the names of the tributes who have died. Here, we get a full coverage story on the way the kids from each District died. It's terrible to watch because it's brutal footage that you don't want to see twice. Eleven tributes died and we got to see the girl from District 3 get stabbed repeatedly from the girl from District 2 and the boy from District 4 get brutally beaten by the boy from one and two. The career tributes are ruthless and will do whatever it takes to win.

The boy from District 5, both tributes from 6 all perished in a harsh death that made everyone in the room fall silent with remorse. The boy from 5 was wielding around a mace and one of the tributes from district 6 was fighting back with a gun looking mechanism, which seemed to be filled with a type of poison as well as a whip. Right as the boy from 8 was about to hit the girl with the gun, the boy from 6 intervened by blocking the girl from the blow and instead got hit square on the head. The girl then pulled the trigger, which released a dart that pierced the boy's neck. The girl was about to get away, when the girl from District 2 came out of nowhere a plunged a knife into the girls neck. They all died instantly.

The tributes from 7 both died by the hands of District 1, the boy from 8, both from 9 and then the last person to show up on the screen was the girl from District 10. That means that there are only 13 left in the Games. The camera then fades out and returns back to the Games. Everyone in the room straighten up in hopes of seeing Katniss again. But instead of seeing Katniss we are following a girl tribute from I think District 8.

She has her arms wrapped around her waist, in hopes of keeping herself sheltered from the icy whip of the nights wind. You can see her whole body shiver and her teeth clatter lightly together. She falls to the ground and crawls on her hands in feet trying to find anything to keep her warm. The pack she has is nothing like the one Katniss has in her possessions. It's made out of flimsy material, which wouldn't keep anything warm. She pours out the contents inside and you see she has a box of lighters. She takes hold of them and stumbles onto her feet and goes searching for something. She picks up some twigs and that's when I realize she is going to light a fire.

I want to walk right through that T.V to where she is and shake her until she understands how idiotic lighting a fire during the night is when your in the Games. There's nothing anyone or I can do though and we have to watch as this girl signs the contract to her death. She has piled the wood together and is now proceeding to light it. She doesn't get it on the first try and I pray she won't be able to light the match. However my prayers weren't answered because on the fourth match it caught aflame and she has lit the wood. You can see the immediate relief on her face as she huddles herself next to the fire. I hope she realize being cold is better than being dead.

The heat must have started to make her sleeping since her eyelids keep shutting without her permission. She surveys the area around her and when she feels its all clear, she finally lies down on the ground and has fallen asleep just like that. The camera doesn't move away from her for a long time. It only moves to show shots of other tributes sleeping. I get a glimpse of Katniss who has made shelter in a tree. She is curled up in her sleeping bag and is invisible up in the tree. I'm proud of her for using what she does best into good use.

But the happiness is quickly diminished as we go back to the sleeping girl near the fire. It's silent and everyone in the room right now is all preparing for the worst. The careers along with Peeta appear out of thin air. The boy from District 2 signals the others to stop. He then carefully makes his way forward to the girl and then he just stands over her as if he's waiting for her to awaken. He waits and waits and the slowly the girls eyes open and go from sleepy to terrified in the spilt of a second. The other careers then rush forward and she screams. "Please. Please don't do this" is all I here before the boy from 2 takes a knife from his fellow tributes hand and thrusts it into the girls stomach.

She screams out in agony and he doesn't stop he keeps going, one stab after another. The girl keeps screaming these terrible screams, but the last scream comes out as a gurgle and blood streams from her mouth. The boy then laughs and bows to the others, who clap and say, "Twelve down and eleven more to go!" They search through her supplies and take the food she had. The boy who killed the girl says," Better clear out so they can get the body before it starts stinking." With that they walk away from the girl.

The camera then switches away from the laughing pack to Katniss who is fully awake. Even though the camera has switched to Katniss you can still hear the faint laughter of the careers and that's when I realized they're heading straight towards her. The careers stop walking and one of them perks up saying, "Shouldn't we have heard a cannon by now?" They all agree that she must not be dead because nothing else would prevent it from going off." The boy who struck her disagrees, however they dismiss him. "Someone should go back. Make sure the jobs done." More nods in agreement. The boy from 2 lashes out, " I said she's dead!"

This is when I am reminded that Peeta is among the group because he says," We're wasting time! I'll go finish her and let's move on!" After Peeta spoke the camera switches back to Katniss who face is masked with shock and to hear him among them must be so shocking to her because she rolls out of the tree.


	10. Chapter 10

My hearts jumps in my chest and I want to reach out to catch Katniss, but my worry isn't necessary because Katniss was smart enough to belt herself to the tree, which saves her from face-planting at the feet of her enemies. She struggles to get back onto the branch, but manages to makes it up and out of sight just as Peeta and the Careers reach her tree.

"Go on then, Lover Boy. See for yourself" The intimidating boy from District 2 says. He looks at Peeta with an expression, which is challenging Peeta to try and prove him wrong. Peeta doesn't flinch under the boys menacing expression and he walks, with a slight limp, back the way they came without a word. I will the camera to face Katniss because I want to see how she is taking the news of her "lover" joining enemy forces. But they only focus on the careers and what they are saying.

When the careers, sense that Peeta is out of earshot, one says, "Why don't we just kill him now and get it over with?" Then another one replies, "Let him tag along. What's the harm? And he's handy with that knife." The camera is now zoomed out, which catches both the careers pack and Katniss in one shot. Katniss looks surprised at the last comment about Peeta, which goes to show that you can't get to know someone in the short time they were together.

Someone continues the conversation with, "Besides he's our best chance of finding her." It's obvious to Katniss and me who they are talking about. "Why? You think she bought into that sappy romance stuff?" The girl from 2 answers with a scoff, "She must have. Seemed pretty simpleminded to me. Every time I think about her spinning around in that dress, I want to puke." After that comment, they continued to ramble on about Katniss and how she has become such a favorite among the contestants as Katniss intently listens.

Faint footsteps are closing in, indicating Peeta's return, which silent's the pack of Careers. "Was she dead?" The boy from District 2 asks Peeta. Peeta answers back with, "No, but she is now" and the cannon that rings out furthers his claim. "Ready to move on?" The boy from 2 just scowls and moves out with the pack trailing behind. The camera closes in on the still hidden Katniss who doesn't move a muscle for a while longer in case they seem to realize she was hiding in the shadows the whole time.

All the birds then fall silent, except one, which let's out a single cry of a warning call. Right after the call, a hovercraft appears out of thin air. Metal hands drop down from the belly of the hovercraft, which grabs the dead tribute and she disappears into the depth of the hovercraft. I hear Katniss whisper, "move" to herself and slowly, but surely she starts to unravel herself from the cramped position she had herself strapped in. She removes the belt from her waist and starts to pack up her things. After she was done packing she jumps to the ground giving the camera a full shot of her.

She doesn't look up for a couple of minutes, but as she lifts her head and tilts it to one side, she flashes a smile to the camera. She knew that as soon as she landed she would be on candid camera and I smirk knowing she is just playing games, not only with the viewers but also with the gamekeepers. She quickly gets back into hunter mode and heads off the where she set up her snares. I'm glad to see that she caught a rabbit, knowing that she will get some of the protein she needs to survive these horrid games.

Katniss has already cleaned and gutted the rabbit and is now looking at the raw rabbit meat with dissatisfaction. I know what she is thinking; rabbit meat is definitely better cooked, but if she sets a fire then it could reveal her location to others and that is something she clearly needs to avoid. A light bulb must have gone off in Katniss' head because she shoots up from her sitting position and quickly makes her way to the where the cannon picked up the girl who was killed by Peeta. Katniss goes to the fire that the girl made and indeed there are some coals still burning with heat. Katniss uses this to her advantage and starts to cook the rabbit she caught. I'm proud of her for thinking of a great way to stay alive.

After Katniss is done cooking the meat and attempting to camouflage her orange backpack, she makes a haste exits from the spot and heads into the opposite direction of where the careers headed. She munches on the meat as she goes, but you can see that her lips quench for water. The camera only leave Katniss for a little bit in order to give the other tributes some screen time, however it shoots back onto Katniss, who I can tell has many thoughts running through her mind.

It makes me sad that she has no one to talk to as she partakes in these games. She must have so much to ask and being out of the loop in such a dangerous game is a disadvantage that is hard to avoid. Everyone one at home and in the capital is fully aware of the other tributes and their actions, but every tribute is in the dark. They have really no one they can fully trust. All they have is themselves and their thoughts to keep them preoccupied. Even though I keep to myself more than others, I feel I would even have trouble wandering alone in the games with no companions to talk to. Hopefully Katniss can fight through the loneliness of the games.

Katniss continues to walk as the sun shines too brightly in the sky for late afternoon and lighting everything brighter than it should. It's easy to see thirst is taking over every inch of Katniss' body and slowing her steps. She tries to put some grease on her now chapped lips, but it does very little to help them. I'm getting worried for her and I look around at the others in the room to see their faces are also masks with concern. I pray she finds water soon or it could get bad for Katniss.

Katniss sluggishly trudges down and up hills and at some point tries to put on the sunglasses she was graced with from her pack however takes them off as quickly as she put them on. I wonder why she didn't wear them? Katniss searches every nook and cranny in the arena, desperately in the hopes of finding something that can moisten her mouth and finally she comes to a berry bush. I sigh in relief that she has found something, but right as she was going to eat it, she stops to inspect it. In the end she throws it down and I realize that the berry could be poisonous.

Katniss looks defeated as she struggles out of her kneeling position and my heart clenches for her. Katniss tries to search for water by scaling a tree and searching from there, but Katniss sighs heavily as she descends, indicating there was none as far as her eyes could see. I hate watching her stumble around, looking as if wind were to blow it would knock her down with one hit. I'm worried and keep searching her surroundings in case someone tries to do a sneak up and attack on her.

No one does, which is somewhat of a comfort, for the fact that Katniss looks exhausted and in the end climbs up a tree and decided to suck on a rabbit bone, while she watches the picture of the girl Peeta killed fill up the night sky. The camera decides to move away from Katniss for the time being and we get a shot of the careers who are still on the move, with the boy from 2, whose name is Cato, taking the position as leader. The others trail behind, having no problem following his orders and I shake my head, knowing that in the end all of them will end up dead because they trusted such a devious person.

The games break to a halt as most of the tributes are resting or just walking around and will resume around 7:00 am tomorrow. I return back to the Gale everyone knows as stoic and I help Katniss' mother with the dishes. My thoughts return to Katniss without my permission and I dwell on the fact that she is slowly dying from dehydration. I'm truly frightened that because she did not find water she will not wake up from her sleep. I shiver and scold myself for thinking such thoughts. I scold myself even more after thinking that dying in your sleep is better than being violently murdered. But I know it won't happen because she is too strong to be defeated by such a trivial matter. No matter what hardships she faces, she always finds a way to survive. I hope that this matter will not win over her stubbornness to win.

I must have fallen asleep, because I wake up in the comfort of the Katniss' couch with a scratchy, but warm blanket wrapped around me. I stretch and see the television is already switched on. I get up quickly, thinking the games have started, which leads me to be tangled in the blanket and I almost fall flat on my face, but I manage to find my balance. I laugh at myself as I think about how much I changed now that Katniss is no longer next to me. I've let my guard down, knowing that I'm know longer the wall she needs to lean on when she is troubled. I want to be sad because of that fact, but I'm too proud of her strength to think that this is another way for her to get more distant from me.

The games are about to proceed and Prim is cannot stay to watch as she has school to attend. I have school as well, but I already let my mother know I'm not leaving this spot. I see Prim wants to stay as well, but she does as her mother tells her and I let her know we'll keep her updated. I look at Katniss' mother who is staring at Prim with a troubled expression. I feel for them and want to comfort them, but before I can say anything, Claudius Templesmith is talking and recapping the previous days events. After he is done, we are back in the arena with Katniss. Of course they open up the program with Katniss, but my worry for her family is overtaken by the panic I feel as I see Katniss. She sits up from her tree and I flinch and she falls from her spot onto the ground. She takes her time putting her things into her pack. She looks so fragile as she leans against a tree as she runs a finger over her parched tongue.

Katniss eyes light up and she strains out of her leaning position and she manages to say, "Water". I'm guessing she believes that Haymitch can somehow get her the water from a sponsor. But she and I both know that water it too much to ask for when it comes to the greedy people of the capital. I feel my hatred rising again as I see Katniss takes in the rejection of receiving no help from anyone. She places her face into her hands and I know she is about to breakdown. I want to scream to her to not to give up and the to keep going, but I know that it won't do any good. I'm useless and it's killing me inside.

Katniss painstakingly moves one foot in front of the other as she continues her search for water. She leans on a stick for support, but it helps a little because when her foot comes into contact with a rock that is protruding from the ground, it makes her stumble and being to weak to catch herself, she falls to the ground face down. As she falls, I see something glimmer in the distance. My heart skips a beat and at first I believe the shimmer to come from a knife that has the sun reflecting from it. But when I get a close look I see that the shine is quivering a little. I look back a Katniss and I feel my eyes go wide. Mud. Katniss is lying in mud. "Get up." I say out loud. "Get up, Katniss! It's there! Right in front of you! GET UP!"

As if Katniss heard me, she moves her hand around in the mud. She lifts her head and looks at her hand. I smile and nod, urging her to put the pieces to the puzzle together. She looks around and notices plants that are usually around water. She crawls to them and comes to a pond. She looks as if she was going to dive into the water, but rethinks it and takes out her flask that she fills to the brim and purifies with the iodine from her bag. Because it takes a while for it to work its effects, the camera shifts off to another tribute and I get agitated, only wanted to see if Katniss is all right.

The camera finally switches back to Katniss after an hour of me becoming more impatient with every tick of the clock. I had to sit through watching other tributes that were doing nothing that could possibly be as important as Katniss. Katniss is already up in a tree, looking a lot brighter and healthier than she did before the camera left her. I'm regaining my emotions back to normal as I see her acting more like herself. The anthem plays with no faces to be shown, as no one was killed and that's all I get to see of Katniss. The games goes on and the next morning I stayed over the Everdeens again and though I have to go to school today, I want to see the beginning of the games before I go. I run back to the television, feeling happy and excited to see how much brighter Katniss must be today.

Katniss is again the first person to be on camera. She is still sleeping soundlessly, which makes me disappointed because the camera will most definitely move on to a tribute who is awake and on the move. Suddenly a flash of light is in view of the camera. I stare and see that the thing moving towards Katniss is fire. I gasp and look at Katniss who is now awake looking bewildered at the fire, which is rapidly moving toward the tree where Katniss is belted to.


	11. Chapter 11

Katniss panics and she wrestles with the belt that is keeping her trapped and in harms way. I'm supposed to be leaving for school right about now, but I can't move. Every part of me is fixated on Katniss and willing for the belt to release her from its clutches. Katniss finally manages to unfasten the belt and throws the belt into her pack and hoist it on her back. She leaps to the ground and is off and running.

I'm sweating as if I'm the one who has a wall of fires bearing down behind me. It's hard for me to make out Katniss through all the smoke and fire that seems to have consumed everything in its wake. Animals are fleeing with Katniss, but they seem to have an easier time avoiding rocks and tree limbs, while it seems that Katniss finds every tree root to trip over and to lose her balance on. I feel my heart fly into my throat, pounding in fear, knowing that if Katniss doesn't move quicker the flames will entrap her.

Katniss seems to have a coughing fit and her finger reaches down to her shirt to cover her mouth and nose from inhaling the thick, suffocating smoke. She stumbles on through the forest that is so filled with smoke her eyes are starting to tear. Being half blind by the tears, she misjudges the size of a log as she leaps over it and the end of her jacket lights on fire. She rips her jacket off before the fire can do any damage and, hurriedly shoves the singed jacket into her pack and then she is on the move once again.

I'm having difficulty breathing as I see Katniss, covered in sweat, with ashes covering her from head to toe. The smoke and heat becomes too much for Katniss' fragile body and her body begins to shake violently as she coughs and gasp for air that isn't soiled with the dense smoke. She finally finds a spot to escape the fire, but her coughs turn into dry heaves, to vomiting. I cringe at the sight of Katniss looking so helpless. She gasps for air and leans over waiting for more to come up, but nothing does. I see fatigue, overtaking every limb, but she drinks some water and gets up looking at her surroundings, trying to find her bearings.

It seems that the wall of fire has seized, but the smoke still clogs the air, making it hard to figure out where north is. Katniss seems to find the way she wants to go and as she makes her way through the forest away from where she believes the fire may still be burning. As she leans under a tree branch a flash of fire ignites the branch and blast through a rock two feet away. My stomach flips and I gape at her as she flees from where she was standing and flattens herself on to the ground as flames engulf the ground around her.

She lifts herself up from her ground and runs just as another ball of flame, the size of an apple, hits the spot she was lying in. I clench my fist until the knuckles turn white and I press my lips to together in order to stop myself from cursing at the gamekeepers who are the ones who are causing such turmoil for Katniss. I look up to see Mrs. Everdeen shaking and almost in tears as she helplessly watches her daughter struggle for survival. I get up from my spot tearing my eyes away from Katniss who is still dodging the flames, to carefully push Mrs. Everdeen to the couch for her to rest on. She doesn't break eye contact from the television.

I take a sit next to her and place my hand on her shoulder and give it a little squeeze just so she can know I'm there for her. I go back to watching and Katniss is again having trouble breathing and it bent over dry heaving. She doesn't move and her legs start to buckle, but she keeps her standing position. I fear a fireball will come and scorch her, but no hiss is heard and Katniss is given some time to rest. As she leans forward her hair falls in front of her face and Katniss sees her hair has become singed from flames. As she stares at her hair and hiss comes from the distance.

Katniss looks up too late and the fireball has landed onto the ground next to her. Katniss cries out in pain and it's obvious she was hit. She tumbles to the ground and tries to twist the fire out and in her panic she tries to put the flame out on her calf with her hands. She realizes to late how stupid that was, because now her hands are burned, but she rips the material from her leg and the fire is put out. She shakes with fear and I get a good glimpse of her calf, which is burned terribly and the skin is covered with blisters.

The fire attack has ended, but the smoke is still heavy in the air, making it hard for anyone to get anywhere any time soon. The attack lasted hours and the sun is once again breaking through the clouds, but now it gleams through the smoke. I see the pain in Katniss' face as it twists into agony. She is no longer conscious of her surrounding. I want to catch her every time she stumbles, but luckily she comes across a pond and I breath in deeply hoping the water can at least numb some of the burning pain that is making her immobile.

Katniss lies on her stomach, with her hands resting in the cool water as well as taking the time to wash all the grim and ashes that the fire has left. Katniss looks behind her, at her calf and takes a deep breath. She sits up quickly and swings her legs in front of her. She peaks at her calf and her face turns as white as snow. She breathes in and out slowly, concentrating on her facial expression. I certainly understand why she doesn't want to look like a weakling in front of the capital. That's what they want to see because all they want to do it break the tributes until they can no longer handle the competition anymore.

Katniss calms down and places her leg into the water. Her face clearly shows the water makes the burn feel better and every time she tries pull it out after letting it soak, her face contorts back into pain. She gives in to the pleasure of the water and instead busies herself with the pack. She takes sips of water and eats little bits of crackers and checks to see if any of her stuff was badly damaged from the fire. Nothing was too bad but she slices off some burnt edges on her sleeping bag.

Katniss is so very reluctant to leave her spot and instead of going into hiding she walks around the pond and spots some edible plants. As she lounges out beside the lake, exhaustion takes over and her eyes flutter shut. At that time the camera shifts to the careers. I look at their surroundings and I get a flash of déjà vu. The place looks eerily familiar. Then it hits me! They're closing in on where Katniss is sleeping soundlessly. I start to feel my self become agitated with worry. The camera then shifts back to Katniss who is awoken by shuffles of feet. She leaps up from her position and is already splashes through the water and goes into hiding in some underbrush. You can easily hear the careers pack as they make their way through the forest, a little more loudly then I presume they mean to.

Katniss seems to rethink her hiding spot and looks up and makes her way to a tree. She scurries up it, just as easily as she does when she's uninjured. However, you can see how much pain climbing up the tree is causing her. The careers have finally reached her, but they're too late as Katniss is already more than halfway up the tree. Katniss faces them as the group gathers around the base of the tree.

Katniss confidently starts the conversation by saying, " How's everything with you?" I see Cato and the others look at each other in surprise that she is being so nonchalant about the situation. Cato regains he composure and answers back, "Well enough. Yourself?" Katniss readjust herself on the branch, getting into a more comfortable position, "It's been a bit warm for my taste." I laugh out loud shocked that she would make such a remark. Not because it's a bad one, but because after all she was put through with the fire, it must be hard to talk about it in such a light tone. She continues talking, " The air's better up here. Why don't you come on up?"

This may confuse others and wonder what her motives are but I know better. Katniss is already on the most nimble branches on the tree, it would be a miracle if someone as big and burly as Cato could climb up that high and not snap the branches. Cato replies with, "Thanks I will" Defiant as always. The girl from District one intervenes, "Here, take this, Cato" and she hands him the silver bow and sheath of arrows. I see Katniss eyes grow wide with greed. She and I both know that with that in her hands she could easily win this game with no problem. Cato doesn't take it though, " No, I'll do better with my sword." The sword is actually a small blade.

Cato steadily starts to climb the tree, but as soon as he gets his footing, Katniss is already higher up then she was before. Every time I watch her climb it's as if she's a squirrel because she does it so fluidly and seems to know where to balance so her weight doesn't overwhelm the small branches. Cato has barely made it 5 feet before the branches start to strain and crack under his weight. The branch snaps and he hurtles to the ground and lands with a thump. He gets up and starts cursing his head off and I look up at that time hoping Prim isn't home yet to hear such offensive words, but she's there. She must have come home a while ago but I was too absorbed in the game to notice. I quickly jump up from my seat and cover her ears, which makes her laugh but she doesn't protest.

After Cato is done, I let go of Prim and make my way back to my seat. Someone calls out to the girl, who was going to give the bow to Cato. Her name is Glimmer and I grimace at her horrid name. Glimmer attempts to climb the tree however, even for her, the branches couldn't take her weight and start to snap and she quickly turns back. As a last resort she tries to shoot at Katniss with the bow and arrow, but her aim is way off and the arrow lands into the tree next to Katniss. It's in reach of Katniss so she grabs and waves it around teasing Glimmer who looks up with a scowl.

Glimmer storms to where the others are huddled and they converse about other ways they can get Katniss out of the tree. But time is running out for them because the sun is almost set. After a while Peeta breaks the silence, "Oh, let her stay up there. It's not like she's going anywhere. We'll deal with her in the morning." No matter how much I hate hearing him talk, he is right that she can't leave and Katniss knows it to so she prepares to sleep. As she lies down she seems to see something in the neighboring tree. She sits up from her position and looks intently at the tree. I can't make out who or what it is but Katnisss does.

It is then the figure breaks out from the branches to reveal who they are. I make it out to be Rue, the small fragile looking girl from District 11. Katniss and Rue just hold each other's gaze until Rue removes her hand from the shadows and points her little finger up. Katniss and the rest of Panem all follow where her finger is pointing and what is there is a wasp nest resting above their heads with the whisper of buzzes coming from it.


	12. Chapter 12

After watching the Hunger Games movie and seeing the book come to life I feel that this adaptation is very mediocre but here's another part of it. Thanks for reading and reviewing I really appreciate the love :)

* * *

Katniss gapes at the nest in fear and worry. I also feel myself tense up wondering what type of wasp that nest could be nursing. It could be you average wasp or something far worse than your imagination can think of. Knowing that she is playing in the Hunger Games, the wasp in that nest must be the trackers jackers that were a project of the war that was given up on. After the war they destroyed all of them in the capital but left them in the wild. Katniss and I would come across them every once in a while when we would hunt and we would steer clear of them.

Katniss draws her eyes from the nest and is greeted by only shadows at where Rue was hiding. Katniss is calculating how to use this to her advantage. The careers are also planning what to do to finish Katniss off. Katniss seems to have figured out what he wants to do with the nest because she leaves her sleeping bag and grabs her knife and straps it to her belt. She starts to climb the fragile, what seems to be more like twigs then branches, to where the nest resides. She cautiously reaches the nest and isn't greeted by vicious tracker jackers but by tranquilized wasps that quietly buzz. I believe that the smoke that was produced by the fire has sedated them.

Shortly after Katniss made it up to the nest, the anthem blares out and she quickly moves into action. She begins to saw at the nest at the spot where it's attached to the tree. It must be more difficult to saw, for the fact that her hands are covered in burns and blisters from the fire incident. I know she can push through it though because I can see the determination shining in her eyes. I now know that Katniss is sawing at this nest so that it will eventually fall to where her enemies have made camp. The anthem finishes, which halts Katniss' process. She makes her way back down to her nook in the tree and is given a surprise of a lifetime.

There resting on her sleeping bag is small pot which is attached to a small silver parachute. This could only mean one thing and that is that Haymitch pulled through and got some sponsors to fund for an object that Katniss is in need of. I smile and look up at Mrs. Everdeen who also is smiling as she clasps her hands together in gratitude. Prim is also ecstatic and we all watch the television attentively as Katniss unscrews the cap and it reveals an ointment substance, which must be for her burns.

Katniss' faces lights up with happiness and whispers, "Oh, Haymitch, thank you." Katniss wastes no time to apply it her calf. Right as the ointment comes into contact with her calf she let out a sigh of satisfaction. She also massages some on to her hands. After applying, she safely stows the pot into the parachute and into her pack. Tiredness over takes her and she nestles into her sleeping bag and makes a slit for her calf to get some air and falls asleep.

The Games is now going to focus on the other tributes and end shortly so I take this time to welcome Prim home and tell her all about the parts she missed while at school. She scolds me for missing yet other day of school and also tells me I should go home to let my mom know I'm doing all right. "Tomorrow you should watch the games there. I'm sure your mom wants you there some times." I tell her she's right so I hug both of them goodbye and make my way home. I get home to a house that is full of silence. The games ended not long ago, so I head into my moms room where she is getting ready for bed.

She hears me enter and smiles at me and puts a finger to her lips. I look to see that Posy is asleep in her bed. I make my way to the bed a sit down on the edge. She follows suit and whispers, "How are you?" I quietly laugh and say," Oh, you know, making through." She nods her head, but then looks at me sharply and asks, "You didn't go to school today did you?" She raises her eyebrows as if to say, you can't lie to me. I look away sheepishly and mumble, "Well, I kind of got caught up." She chuckles and my heart lightens at hearing the sweet rare noise. " I understand. But you can't miss school everyday. You have your life you need to live. I know you miss her and worry for Katniss, but I need you to take care of yourself as well."

I know she is trying to do what is best for me, but what she doesn't realize is that Katniss is my life. No matter how corny that sounds, I always will do whatever I can in order to protect or comfort Katniss, even if it's just my cheering her on mentally. " I'll go on Monday mom, I swear. It's just that so much has been going on with Katniss. I need to be aware of the situation and not to be in the dark." We stare at each other for a few seconds and she gives me a small smile.

"I guess it can't be helped. Love is a powerful thing and I don't want it to overtake your life, but I don't want to be the one to keep you from letting your emotions out." She grabs my hand and brings it up to her lips and kisses it. "I love you son and I want you to be happy. If Katniss is what keeps you from falling, I won't keep you from her." I really don't know what I would do without my mom. She is so caring and understanding about my situation. I smile at my mom and kiss her on the cheek and jump up from her bed. "Sleep well, mom." I say and I make my way out of her room into my room where my brothers are silently sleeping. I make my way to my bed and silently strip off my shoes and pants and hop on in with only a shirt and boxers. I immediately fall asleep and I dream of being with Katniss in the forest where we run away together into the abyss.

I wake up to see my brother Rory standing over me. I leap up, dazed and half awake. He laughs out loud and tells me, "The games is going to start in a thirty minutes, you better get up!" He's says each word through his laughs and leaves as Vick calls for him to come and eat breakfast. It's Saturday, which means there is no school. I rub my eyes to remove the lack of sleep that threatens to keep my eyes from staying open. I take a quick shower and hurriedly dress. I make my way to the kitchen and am greeted by Posy, who locks on to my leg. I pick her up and squeeze her cheeks, which makes her squeal. I say hello to my mom and Vick and grab a slice of bread and make my way with Posy to the Television.

I sit her down next to me, but she is off and running back to the kitchen before I even turn on the television. I shake my head at her and my mom scolds me for not eating at the table, but I throw an apology to her as I continue to chew on the piece of bread I took. Claudius Templesmith is now gracing out television with his presence and he once again recaps the previous days performance from the tributes. I impatiently tap my fingers on the ground, waiting for them to show Katniss. My family joins me to watch the games.

They finally switch to the games and were greeted with an awake Katniss who is looking down at the careers and looks back up to the tree where Rue was yesterday. In a hushed voice Katniss says Rue's name. Rue appears from the cover of leafs and branches. Rue points once again to the nest and katniss responds with a sawing motion with her knife to indicate her plan. Rue understands and disappears back into the cover of shadows. The camera moves away from Katniss to show the feeling Rue who leaps from one tree to another. I stare at her in amazement as she lands on the branches easily. The camera then returns to Katniss her also seems to have seen Rue's amazing talent because she is smiling and shaking her head in disbelief.

Katniss puts on her determine face and heads back up to the nest. Just as Katniss is about to saw through the nest, a tracker jacker makes its way from the nest. It moves sluggishly around, but it's a sign that more are about to emerge from the nest as well. Katniss takes a deep breath as she moves towards the nest and she beings to saw. The sawing shakes the nest, which wakes up more of the tracker jackers.

I see one make it's way to Katniss' leg and it stinger makes contact with it. Katniss flinches at the prick but bites down on her lip and keep on sawing. The knife finally breaks the nest from the tree, but before it fall on Katniss, she pushes the branch away from her and the nest falls hitting branch after branch as it descends. It hits the floor and the tracker jackers leak out of the nest so fast; the careers don't know what has hit them. They all jerk awake as the tracker jackers prick them with their stingers and fill them with venom.

I see Peeta and others drop everything and run from the scene. Someone yells, "To the lake! To the lake!" Glimmer and another career aren't fast enough to evade and are stung too many times for one person to handle. The once beautiful and poised, Glimmer, is now running around shrieking and batting at the wasps with the bow. This action makes them even angrier and she gets a few more stings. She ends up on the ground convulsing from too much venom in her system. Both her and the sound of buzzing seize.

The camera has now left to where the others have ventures to and Peeta and Cato are drenched down with water. They must have jump into the lake someone was shouting about before. Cato is storming about, cursing and fuming over his wasp stings. The camera leaves them and is back to Katniss who has made her way into a pool of water. She lays in it for a couple of minutes, but then stumbles out, back to the edge of the lake.

Katniss then jumps up fast, losing her balance a little, but she makes her way back to the scene where the nest fell. She sort of falls to where Glimmer is laying and I'm even more shocked to see how much her body has changed because of the venom. Katniss notices as well, but instead she breaks eye contact from Glimmer's face to the bow that is locked in her hand. It gruesome, but in order to get the bow, Katniss has to take a rock and break Glimmer's fingers in order to be able to take the bow.

The arrows are even harder to retrieve because they are pinned under the weight of Glimmer's body. As Katniss begins to roll her, she breaks contact with Glimmer and falls back. Her face is mask in shock and her eyes seem to be seeing what no one else can see. The venom is now taking effect and making her hallucinate, I presume. She snaps her eyes shut, but they open again at the sound of a cannon firing. It's not for Glimmer, but for the girl from district four. Katniss is now rocking back onto her knees, but her head rolls and her eyes are bulging with fear.

"Do this!" she commands herself and so she does. She flips Glimmer's body over and now she's lying on her stomach. Katniss eyes are no longer focused on Glimmer, but on whatever she is hallucinating about and her breath is coming out in short gasps. She tugs hard on the sheath, but it doesn't budge, but with one more yank it finally breaks free from Glimmer's body. Katniss holds on to the sheath with all her might. Just then footsteps are heard from the distance and Katniss hears them too. She looks around frantically, but instead of running, she tries to shoot an arrow. However, every time she tries to place the arrow on to the bow she misses.

I feel my stomach twist knowing that Katniss is unprotected and her enemy is heading over to her fast. Just as Katniss looks up from the bow and arrow, Peeta breaks through the trees. Katniss breaths deeply and when she's sees Peeta she looks as if she's ready to die. I feel myself strain to keep control of my emotions, but what Peeta does catches both Katniss and I off guard. "What are you still doing here?" He practically spits at Katniss. Katniss just stares at him not only in confusion but also in awe. "Are you mad?" He walks towards her and with the shaft of his spear, he pokes at her impatiently, "Get up! Get up!" Katniss, still lost in the hallucinations gets up gingerly, but as soon as she's on her feet Peeta pushing her away from the scene. "Run! Run!"

Just as he commands Katniss to run Cato breaks through the trees, looking more pissed off then he usually is. One eye is swollen from a sting and in his hand is a knife. Katniss turns from both Peeta and Cato and stumbles away and out of site. We are left with Peeta and a furious Cato at a standoff. From a distance a piercing scream emerge from the forest and I know it's Katniss. But at the moment that camera's aren't focused on her, but on Peeta and Cato.


	13. Chapter 13

I really don't know how to react to the way Peeta has helped Katniss escape from the wrath of Cato. What are his motives? Katniss is probably just as confused as me, but the venom from the wasps are probably keeping her preoccupied at the moment. Her screams have dissipated, but the tension between Peeta and Cato is easily felt all the way here in District twelve. Both boys stare intently at one another, Peeta features more difficult to decipher then Cato's, whose easily scream that he is pissed off at Peeta for letting the one who made his eye swell, get away.

I'm suspicious about Peeta. If only he laid out his emotions like Cato, I would be able to tell what his motives were for letting Katniss go. Surely it cannot be because he actually does have feelings for her. If he did, he would have never joined up with the careers in the first place. Unless he believed that teaming up with them, he would be able to gain their trust and he could then stab them in the back when they least expect it. All these thoughts are rushing through my head I miss Cato take the first swing at Peeta.

I looked up shocked by the sudden start, for some reason I believed Peeta would talk his way out of this just like he does with everything else, but he says nothing, just fights back. Cato is roaring towards Peeta with his trusty knife he also has on hand. He swipes at Peeta's chest, but Peeta leaps to his left and is behind Cato with his arms around him, before Cato can even curse. Cato grunts and shoves Peeta roughly to the ground and lands with a grunt. Peeta looks lost for a second, as if the knock took the breath out of him.

However, Cato isn't fast enough to make his second blow before Peeta has recovered. Cato tries to stab Peeta with his blade, but Peeta rolls away and pulls Cato to the ground and sits on his back, while pushing his face into the ground. Cato struggles by kicking and reaching for Peeta, but Peeta doesn't budge. Cato then catapults Peeta off he back by swiftly lurching his back upward. Cato stands up and spits out dirt from his mouth. "You're dead, lover boy" he says to Peeta who lies where he landed after Cato threw him off his back. He isn't fast enough to avoid the attack and tries to protect his chest with his legs. He manages to protect his chest, but ends up being sliced on his thigh by Cato.

Peeta's eyes grow wide and he halts all movement. Cato laughs menacingly, looking down at his prey with satisfaction on his face. He lifts Peeta by the front of his shirt and punches Peeta in the face. Peeta's eyes roll back and his neck seems to have a hard time carrying the weight of his head. Cato throws Peeta hard on to the ground and grabs his knife he threw down before he punched Peeta.

Just as he's about to make his final blow someone emerges from the trees. "Cato!" It's the boy from District one. Cato looks up with a sigh and agitation on his face. "Don't you see that I'm busy here?" He stares at the boy until he flinches under his glare, but he doesn't leave. "I see that, but it's an emergency. It's Clove. She's been stung pretty ad and has been asking for you." The boy waits for Cato to yell at him, but Cato looks down at Peeta and gives him a couple of kicks to the ribs and leans down to get closer to Peeta's face, " You're lucky lover boy. I'm not going to kill you at the moment. But by looking at the cut on your thigh, it won't be long until your face is lighting up the night sky." He pats Peeta on the cheek, but must feel more like a slap to Peeta and sprints away with the boy.

Peeta lies in a pool of his own blood. His breathe is coming out ragged and painfully. I do feel for him at the moment because really no one deserves to ever feel the kind of pain he must be feeling at the moment. Peeta groans and tries to sit up, but all the strain to sit up must be hurting his ribs, which were repeatedly kicked my Cato. He finally manages to sit up after many attempts. His cheek is already becoming swollen from Cato's punch and there seems to be more blood on the floor then humanly possible. Peeta looks down at his leg and he swallows back his fear as he moves the fabric out of the way to assess the damage.

I hear my mother suck in a breath and my brother's making gagging noises and I know that he will die. It looks like Cato's assessment was right because the cut is so deep I think I can see the bone. I feel sick and I wonder what must be going on through Peeta's mind. Peeta is good on putting on an act because he doesn't cry or scream or react in anyway that would amuse the people of the capital. He just carefully places the fabric from his pants back over the wound and then tries to stand. He grunts and struggles and doesn't have the strength to stand. His last resort is to crawl. We watch and he breaks into a sweat as he drags his body to a more secluded part of the forest.

He is more vulnerable then anyone in this game at the moment and I give him points for getting his injured self out of harms way. Luckily Peeta has come across a stream and he rushes as fast as his leg and other injuries will allow. Instead of going to the water like I believe he would. Instead he goes to the edge of the stream and scoops up the mud that has been created by the water. He starts to camouflages his clothes and himself with the mud. He avoids he wound on his thigh as best as he can, but every once in a while you see him flinch when comes into contact with it by an accident. Peeta drags himself closer to the water and looks at his reflection from the water to help paint the mud on the spots he missed.

After he is done covering himself head to toe with the mud, he decides to brave the water and take a couple of sips. Even if the water is poisoned in some way, it will definitely be a faster way to die then from his wound. Peeta does takes his camouflage to the next level by crushing some leaves and dusting it over the mud. It's like watching a painter come up with a masterpiece. I never really cared to know about Peeta and his hobbies, but I'm guessing painting was one of them since his camouflage design is really starting to fool even my eyes. He crushes up some more leaves and even adds twigs to the mud and then he crawls about two feet away from the stream, lies down and closes his eyes.

I blink a couple of times because I can no longer make out where he is. I'm astonished and I look at my family to see that all of their faces are masked with the same looks of confusion as mine is. I return my gaze to the television and it's still hard to make Peeta out. The camera must give up on him because they switch away from him. I want to protest because I want to see what will happen to him, but then I keep myself from saying anything. There's nothing I or anyone else can do for Peeta and he seems to be able to take care of himself just fine. So I push my worry for him away. He probably wouldn't even want my worry in the first place, so there is no point for me to put effort in.

The camera is now on the careers pack, which has diminished in size from the attack by Katniss. It's sundown and most of the careers are asleep, recuperating from today's events. Cato and the girl from his district are up and they are both looking through the items they have. Cato seems pleased by the things he has collected. Nothing big is going on at their camp so the cameras once again move to find something more interesting. They come across Katniss. I sit up at the sight of her and then slouch back down at the state she is in. She is curled up in a ball with her knees at her chest. She seems to be lost in her mind and her body is still. I get a sudden shock wave travel down my spine and my thoughts widely travel to the thought that she must be dead because she is lying so still. But then I see her twitch, which reassures me that she is in fact alive.

The camera leaves Katniss too soon for me to feel relived, but at least I got to see her at all. We follow around the girl from five, who seems to be on the hunt for something for a while until we shift to Rue. Rue is once again traveling by tree. As she jumps from one branch to the other my thoughts wind back to Katniss and to our days hunting in the forest and her scurrying up the trees to collect eggs from nests. I must have gotten so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize that the games have come to a close until my mom shakes me back to reality.

I smile up to her and go to help her make dinner. As I place the plates on to the table, I think about the Everdeen's and the Mellark's who have one empty place at their table, reminding them that there is a part of their family missing. I look up at my brother's who are making faces at Posy and then I look towards my mom who is preparing our meal out of leftovers and trying her best to put a new spin on something we have almost every night. Even though my life isn't the best, at least I have my family. My dad may be out of the picture, but he will always be a part of us. Right now, I just want to focus on what I have so after setting up the table I help my mom place the now finish food on to the table and put on my best face of gratitude. I look at all their faces trying to remember them all with these smiles because they could be gone in a heartbeat.

Today is a new day and I wake up to an empty house. My mom left a note letting me know that she took the boys to their friend's house so they could watch the games and she took Posy with her on some errands. I take this opportunity to switch on the television and the games are on. I curse myself because I feel I might have missed something important but as I watch the boy from district eleven hunt and the career pack gather more stuff for their stash, I start to get agitated with the world because they aren't showing Katniss.

At last the camera is on Katniss, but then I see why they haven't shown her for the past hour. It's because she is still curled up in a ball asleep. I sigh and run my hand through my hair. At least no one has found her or that could be trouble. The camera is off Katniss in a flash and back to the other tributes. I leave my seat, l turn off the television and I go into my room to put on proper clothes. I wash my face and soak my hair in place of a bath and throw on some fresh clothes. I decide to head over to the Everdeen's instead of being here by myself. I quickly leave a note next to the on my mom left me and make my way outside.

As I'm walking I spot Madge. She's talking to another girl our age. I stand their watching until the other girl takes her leave. As Madge starts to head home, I decide to make myself noticed. "Madge!" I yell out as I make my way to her. She turns around and smiles as she sees me. We reach each other and she waits for me to talk. I realize I don't know why I called her over. "I'm heading over to the Everdeen's to watch the games. You want to join?" I say to her. I don't know why I'm inviting her. I usually don't like to hang out with people, but I guess she's an exception because she is a friend with Katniss. She smiles again at me and answers back, "Well that nice of ask, Gale but I actually have to go pick up something from the justice building for my mother." I nod at her, feeling disappointed by her reply. "That's all right, maybe next time." I turn around and start to walk away when Madge calls my name. "If you like we can hang out tomorrow." I turn back to her a give her a slight smile and say, "Yeah, that 's good with me." She smiles back and tell me to meet me in the courtyard after school is finished. I nod and then head off to the Everdeen's house.

Even though I have always believed that Madge was a spoiled girl who didn't understand my problems, I have come to realize that she actually is one of the easiest people to get along with. I'm made it to the Everdeen's and I sit with Prim and her mother once again and we watch the games unfold. Katniss is still knocked out from the venom so I'm not fully interest in what is going on. After the games end, Mrs. Everdeen gives me a slice of bread with Jam on it. As she put the jam back in her cabinet, I see that it's emptier than usual. I scold myself because I haven't been living up to Katniss' wish. I tell Mrs. Everdeen that tomorrow I will go out hunting for food. She insists that I shouldn't but I argue against her until she breaks down.

I head home after that, but take a detour to the place in the fence that is broken. I make my way through it and I make some snares to set up throughout the forest. After I'm done I leave and tell myself I'll get up early to check on them. I finally reach my house to a sleeping mom and sister, but my two brothers are awake. I greet them and tell them they should be asleep, but they just tell me the same thing. In the end, we all stay up talking about what brothers should talk about on a daily basis. After an hour of talking my brothers have passed out from exhaustion and I make a mental note to tell them I told you so tomorrow. In no time I'm asleep, but this time there are no dreams, just sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Readers! I know it's been a while! But here's a new chapter! Not really my best work and the chapter doesn't have anything really exciting in it, but I tried my best to keep close to the wonderful story Suzanne Collins wrote! Once again thank you for reviewing, adding to your favorites or following the story! it's means more than you know! ENJOY! _As a reviewer pointed out to me that at the time of Katniss speaking about Peeta and the whole lovers thing being an act wasn't suppose to be on camera let's all pretend that the capitol believes that Katniss is just doubtful that anyone could love her shall we? :) _**

* * *

A new day begins as the sun ascends into the sky, brilliant reds and beautiful oranges, illuminating the sunshine, making a beautiful sunrise. I take this as a good sign as I come back from the woods where I gathered my catches from the snares I set up last night. I hoist the sack of three squirrels and two birds on to my back and squint up at the sky as I make my way to the break in the fence. Nature always has a way of breathing life back into me.

I feel alive as I walk through the forest with the trees surrounding me and with the animals scuttling around and about. I take a few stops to collect some edible plants and pick some berries to bring home to the Everdeen's and my family. It's been a while since I've hunted, always preoccupied by my nerves and worrying about how Katniss is handling life in the arena. The games will begin soon, but even though rooting for Katniss while watching the games is important, keeping her family and mine fed is definitely better for everyone.

The sack is now bursting with food and I smile, happy with today's venture into the forest. I'm glad I have a lot to bring back; thinking about how overjoyed everyone will be by the amount of food is making me quicken my pace. I finally come to the fence and I carefully maneuver the bag through, careful to not let the flimsy fabric tear. The sack makes it through safely and I'm through it in a heartbeat and I start making my way to my house.

As I walk I look around at my surroundings and see what I always do, people looking sickly and starving. Now as I hold the bag of food, guilt washes through my body. As much as I want to help feed everyone in District twelve that's just too many mouths to feed. I can barely feed my family and I struggle with helping the Everdeen's now that Katniss and her archery skills are gone. This bag I'm holding is the first real meat I've caught in a while and I might have to go and sell some of it to buy other resources that are needed to survive.

I look away from the other houses that are crumbling from inside out and look at my house that I now see is in better shape then most. I hate that in order to survive, we all must do whatever it takes to save ourselves. Is this how society is suppose to work? I have stopped walking and I'm gazing at my house in deep thought. Is this how the world has always been? Following the orders of others because they have more power then the rest of us?

I wish that just once we could take matters into our own hands. The weight of the sack has become heavy not because of its contents, but because it's all I can to rebel against those who are keeping us starving and cold and weak in order to keep us reminded of our failures and their power. I blow out a sigh and move along into my house. I banish my earlier thoughts and try to focus on the good, which is that tonight my family, the Everdeen's and I can all silence are grumbling stomachs for at least today.

I enter my house and go into the kitchen to find my mom digging in the cabinets, probably in search of anything to make a meal out of. I move the sack from my shoulder to our little table with a thump. My mom jumps and sticks her head out of the cabinet. She looks at me then at the sack and moves silently over to it and peeks inside. As she lifts up the flap and sees the food she looks up and smiles. "Oh, Gale! This is wonderful!" I smile back and walk up to the bag, dumping its content on the table. The birds and squirrels land with a thump and the berries roll across the table.

My mom stops them from rolling, laughing as she saves one from hitting the floor. "Now, don't go wasting, Gale. We need every last bit of it." I laugh at that, having fun with my mom even joking about something so serious. My mom takes two squirrels and one bird and a handful of plants. She tells me to give the last bird and squirrel to the Everdeen's and sell the rest of the plants and berries at the hob to get some yarn that is needed and also any food that will be willingly given. I oblige to her command and go to the Everdeen's. They take the food with much gratitude and I tell them that they don't have to thank me. I leave them and make my way to the hob.

Even though the Hob is a black market, where danger lingers with every bargain and trade made, I still feel safe here because it was a place Katniss and I would travel to together. My first visit at the Hob is to Greasy Sae. She tries to bargain with me once again to buy her soup, containing wild dog, however, I steer clear of it and instead make a trade with some of the berries for paraffin. After Greasy Sae compliments Katniss on her courageous battle in the arena, I leave her stand and head to one of the markets in the Hob that is selling the yarn. After receiving the yarn, I head out with a feeling of satisfaction.

I'm walking through the town's main circle, and I come across my school friends who come over to greet me. Like always, Rowan is the first to reach me clapping me on the back with his big hand. The impact knocks me over and I pretend I'm hurt. This makes Aria and Aleta jump forward from where they were sitting and in panic voices ask me if I'm all right. I'm hunched over, but as I lift my head, a smirk is playing on my lips. They realize it was a joke and gruff in disappointment. "I thought you were actually hurt, Gale!" Aleta said crossing her arms, Aria nods her head in agreement as she puts her arm around Aleta and they return to the place they were sitting. "Yeah, buddy you got me worried there! I guess I don't know my own strength!" Rowan says as he inspects, his arm muscles.

I answer with a shrug of my shoulders and I walk over to where the others are still seated. As I walk closer, I see there has been a projector TV set up and they're watching the games. I rush over and greet everyone however my attention is focused on what is playing on the screen. No one seems offended by my silence as I immerse myself in the Games. They all know the reason for why I have to focus all my attention on it.

When the camera finally gets around to showing Katniss, she is eating what looks like a bird with Rue. I feel relief as I see that Katniss is no longer stuck in a state of unconsciousness because of the venom produced by the tracker jackers. However, it also takes me aback that she is sitting next to another competitor because I never thought Katniss would want to team up with someone. Then again, Rue is not really her enemy. She is just another poor soul trying to survive what the Capitol brought upon them.

As they munch of the meat, Rue asks Katniss, " You weren't joking, about wanting me for an ally? Katniss replies with, " No, I meant it." With that they shake hands to seal the deal. They sit in silence for a while as Rue brings out some type of root to eat with their bird. As Rue hungrily finishes her share of meat, she silently eyes Katniss' piece. Katniss must feel Rue's stare because she stops mid bite and hand her piece to Rue. Immediately, Rue denies the request with a polite no, but her eyes show her true response. Katniss insists and Rue shyly takes the wing.

Katniss is showing her caring side as she carefully watches over Rue and Chats with her about the difference between District 11 and District 12 when it comes to earning food. After their meal, they ration off their food that they have left. There is enough for both of them to share equally. Also Rue tells Katniss that the glasses she has are to help her see during the night. If you put them on it's like daytime never left.

After looking over each other's offerings in supplies, the both settle into Katniss' sleeping bag. As the anthem begins to play Katniss asks how many days she's been out. Rue replies, "Two, the girl from Districts one and four are dead. There's ten people left." Katniss shakes her head in reply, but then sits up in the sleeping bag and states, "Something strange happened. At least, I think it did. It might have been the tracker jacker venom making me imagine things." Katniss looks up at the sky and continues speaking, "You know the boy from my district? Peeta? I think he saved my life. But he was with the Careers."

Katniss looks utterly confused about this whole Peeta situation. It's obvious to everyone other then to the thickheaded Katniss that Peeta indeed did save her and it was all in the name of love. At that though a shudder goes through by body and I grimace at the image of them being together. Rue smiles and replies, "He's not with them now. I've spied on their base camp by the lake. They made it back before they collapsed from the stingers. But he's not there. Maybe he did save you and had to run."

Katniss looks even more tormented at that, but quickly hides up her uncertainty and stays quiet for a while. She chimes up with, " if he did, it was all probably just part of the act. You know, to make people think he's in love with me." I heave out a sigh just as Rue answers Katniss, "Oh, I didn't think that was an act." Rue is still smiling up at Katniss and I see Katniss rebuttal. "Course it is." Katniss says defiantly. It's quite obvious she it trying to avoid the truth at all costs. "He worked it out with our mentor. "

The anthem finally ends and in hopes of changing the conversation, Katniss takes the glasses out of her bag and says, "Let's try out these glasses." As she places them on her face, immediately you see her face go from wary to amazed in seconds. Still with the glasses on Katniss contemplates out loud, "I wonder who else got a pair of these. Rue perks up and answers, "The Careers have two pairs. But they've got everything down by the lake and they're so strong." Rue seems so small at that moment. It's odd at times she seems a lot older than she really is, but at the moment she is just an eleven year old who is scared. Katniss takes off the glasses and looks at Rue reassuring her, "we're strong too, just in different ways." Rue looks doubtful as she whispers, "You are you can shoot. What can I do?" Katniss immediately replies with, "You can feed yourself can they?" Rue sighs and counterattacks with, "they don't need to. They have all those supplies."

Most people by now would have been annoyed by the frivolous comments Rue is making, but Katniss, when it comes to young children, she can keep herself patient and level head quite well. "Say they didn't. Say the supplies were gone. How long would they last" katniss challenges. She wittily adds, " I mean it's the Hunger Games right? Still rue isn't convinced as she says, "But Katniss they're not hungry." Katniss sits up even higher in the sleeping bag and shakes her head in acknowledgment to Rue's words, "No they're not. That's the problem. I think we're going to have to fix that Rue."

Rue looks up, wide-eyed at Katniss, but smiles as she agrees to help Katniss with whatever plan she'll stir up. However, just a few moments later, Rue has silently fallen asleep. Katniss cradles Rue closer for warmth and slowly she joins Rue as her breathe even out and she falls asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**WOW it's been a long time time since I've updated this! I'm terribly sorry for such the long wait! After the movie's release I didn't see much reason to continue the story, but I realized I couldn't just stop the story so abruptly. So here's a new chapter for all those who continue to read! Thank you to all who have waited patiently for this and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Today I have to spend some grueling hours at school only getting recaps of the games shown between each class. A death occurred from one of the districts, but I'm just glad it wasn't Katniss. I scramble out of my seat as the final bell rings and head back home, the games waiting to be viewed by me. I hate being so anxious and usually I would do anything in order to miss viewing the games, but now that someone I care for is participating, I can't make myself miss a single second that doesn't need to be missed.

I push through my front door toss my bag on to the ground and head straight to the room where our TV resides. There I find my mom sitting alone as she stitches up a pair of pants and I go up to her and give her a quick kiss on the cheek. She smiles and rubs my back as I take a seat next to her on our small couch. She says, "You just missed your Katniss heading out on a mission." Everything about her sentence took me off guard. I knew Katniss was planning to take down the careers, but I didn't think so soon. But the biggest thing was that she called Katniss mine.

I cleared my throat in hopes to cover up my utter delight by such a small comment, "Of course she is." I state simply, but admiration is evident in my voice. I look back towards the TV as it follows Rue through the woods carrying a bundle of branches decorated with leaves. It then shifts to Katniss who is trudging near the side of a stream. She makes a pit stop to refill her water supply as well as to make her bright orange backpack as inconspicuous as she can by covering it with mud.

Katniss then steadily makes her way to wherever the careers made camp. She must have reached her destination because I see her casual attitude shift to seriousness and determination is sets in her facial features. As the camera zooms in to let us see what Katniss does, we get a clear view of the careers in their domain. Cato and Clove are the biggest presence there while there's a boy from district 1 and 3 who are only there for district two's benefit.

Around the area are various piles of supplies, which once were littered around and piled in the Cornucopia. They are now set up in the shape of a pyramid. The items are all stack carefully and sorted in a way that couldn't have been made without a cause. The camera shoots to a very concentrated Katniss as she plots out a plan to demolish the piles. The camera then shifts it's view back on the careers. My mom taps my arm and points," look, there's smoke." Sure enough there was a black pillar of smoke flowing up from the forest. It catches the attention of Cato and he points to the smoke and shouts out orders.

Cato barks out his commands only to be counterattacked by the others. "He's coming. We need him in the woods, and his job's done here anyway. No one can touch those supplies."

"What about lover boy?" questions the boy from District 1.

"I keep telling you, forget about him. I know where I cut him. It's a miracle he hasn't bled to death yet. At any rate, he's in no shape to raid us." Replies Cato. Cato wins the argument and they head off with him in the lead. As they trail off Cato says, " When we find her, I kill her in my own way, and no one interferes. " The camera shoots to Katniss who definitely heard, but she doesn't look surprised or scared. I think I feel enough anger and nervousness for the both of us. The camera stays with Katniss until they notice she's not making a move so they switch to her companion, Rue. Rue has piled up the branches and picks up the rest that weren't used in this fire, to use for the next one.

The camera then switched to another tribute from district 5. The girl is delicately moving through the woods, but at a quick pace making no noise to reveal herself. She comes near an open area that looks familiar and then my eyes fall upon the Cornucopia. She's in the same area Katniss' is. I feel myself start to sweat praying Katniss see's her and hope she doesn't decide it's safe to come out of hiding.

The capitol must be curious too because the camera switched over to Katniss who indeed noticed the other girls presence because she crouched even lower than before. The girl makes her move and she prances along and I fear whatever plot the careers have, she'll be destroyed by it. However as she reaches the piles of items, she carefully hops from one place to another getting closer and closer the largest of the piles. As she reaches her destination she reaches for any supply she can carry and just as fast as she arrived she scuttles off with now a bursting pack full of goodies.

The camera only trails after her, and remains with Katniss who is still intently staring at the pyramid. Suddenly her eyes become wide and she nods as she whispers, "It's mined." I blink and know she's right. Of course the careers would go to such measures to keep the supplies to themselves. Katniss now with an understanding of the whole set up made by the careers, carefully makes her way from the bushes towards the pyramid. She comes across one of the platforms where a tribute had to stand on at the start of the games and notices the ground is dug up from where the mime once rested, only confirming her guess.

Her eyes flit over the massive collection and I see her taking in where she should attack. He eyes skim around and finally land on something. She sheaths an arrow and aims towards her target. She breathes in and as she let's out the breath the arrow goes flying towards the stack. It hits a bag leaving a tear and I sigh thinking she missed her target. However, as I look closer I see that the bag she hit contains apples. Katniss has already loaded another arrow and is taking aim and once again sends the arrow flying towards the burlap bag.

The opening splits even wider, the apple now wobbling on the edge of the material. A final arrow is released and I grip my mom's hand to keep from shouting out. The arrow is speeding through the air and right as it hits the bag a jumble of apples fall and land straight on top of the mine. The screen is filled with the explosion, supplies being sent in all directions along with flames and a gust of smoke. I wildly search for Katniss, worry that she was hurt from the explosion.

She appears through the smog, stumbling as she tries to right herself, but instead lands on all fours. The blow from the explosion must have left her stunned. Katniss shakes her head and on wobbly limbs drags herself from the wreckage at an unbearably slow pace. She's hurt, I think to myself and I have to control myself from letting my thoughts turn towards the worst. I remove my hand from my mom's not wanting to grip it too hard as my emotions whirl around in a massive mess of worry, so instead I intently watch the screen as the camera follows Katniss. I look over at my mom who looks uneasy and sad. A shout filled with rage erupts from the TV immediately drawing me towards the sound.

Katniss is no longer in view, but instead Cato is red faced with fists balled tight. He's outraged as his eyes flit over the debris. His anger is too much for him to bear and he decides to take it out on the boy from District 3. He spews out his fury at the boy who cringes back in fear. Cato is fuming and the boy decides to run, but he only gets two steps before Cato had him in a grip and forcibly turned the boys neck to the side. The boy falls face down into the dirt and just like that another tribute life is lost. The careers set off away from the mess and the dead body and Katniss is left to fend for herself.

The body of the boy has been taken away long ago and we're reminded of his death as the anthem plays and shows his picture in the sky to the remaining survivors. By now my mother is making dinner, my little sister sitting at the kitchen table playing with whatever she can get her hands on. My brother's are here too and they're sitting in the living room with me. Usually the both of them are riled up with energy, but as they view the game, they're silent and it scares me to seen them so affected by the sight.

We watch as all the tributes ready for sleep. The careers are still up and searching for anyone they can get their hand on, while everyone else is just trying to remain out of sight. We get to see Katniss make a small meal for dinner and we eat ours at the same time and it makes me reminisce on the times that Katniss and I would eat together. Those days seem like a dream. Tonight the games have ended for the time being as the tributes rest. But it's never really over as recaps are shown throughout the night. My whole family has finished eating and like the tributes decides to call it a night.

I wake up early that day with the sun barely lighting up the sky. I sit up in bed and look over at my snoring brothers, slumber still upon them. I carefully get out of bed and ready for the day and then make my way to the kitchen. The cabinets are once again becoming bare and I tell myself to go hunting, but first I turn on the TV to check in on the games. With the volume low so I don't wake up my sleeping family, I could only slightly hear the laugh of the tribute with red hair. She's standing at the explosion sight of the once impressive pyramid made by the careers. She investigates the area and comes upon a few surviving items that she can use. She's elated even more at the finds and I guess I would be too if I known someone just made the people who have the biggest chance of winning become less of a rival.

Suddenly she halts her actions and then sprints off away from the rubble. The camera doesn't end up follow her but switches to Katniss who is just getting ready to travel. She walks across a stream for a while, bow in hand, but nothing jumps out or attacks her. She takes a break to refill her water bottle as well as to clean the blood off of her. She then decides to take off her shoes and walk in the water, for what I'm guessing is to conceal her tracks.

As she trails though the water, Katniss pokes and prods at her left ear. She must have sustained an injury from the blast and I hope that whatever is wrong will heal with time. Katniss finally reaches the rendezvous point she planned with Rue. However, Rue is nowhere in sight. Last time I saw her she was doing well so I'm just as confused as Katniss.

The camera makes a point to search for Rue and we find her walking. She's safe and I wish I could relay the message to Katniss. Rue continues forward, carefully hiding behind bushes to keep herself out of anyone's view. The camera goes back to Katniss who is now scaling a tree. She stays up there for some time as she eats some of the food she has left.

But later after watching other tributes and my mother and siblings have joined in watching, Katniss is on the move in search of Rue. The camera is back on Rue her is softly singing to a mockingjay that's resting on a branch. She continues moving, still singing the melody when suddenly a net catches Rue and she's perched up in the air. She frantically tries to reach for anything in her pack to help get her out but her hands are jammed against her sides. She starts to whimper in fear.

Then the boy from district 1 comes striding out of the woods with clear joy gleaming in his eyes at his catch. "Cato won't believe this." The boy moves towards Rue who has now spotted him and she desperately tries to escape to no avail. Marvel walks over to the tree that the rope is secured to that hold Rue in the air and slices it with one swing of his knife. With a yelp Rue drops to the ground in a heap. Marvel is just about to approach her when Rue screams.

Marvel jumps back in shock and doesn't make a move as Rue continues to cry out. The Camera switches to Katniss who is still and listening intently. There's another scream only this time Rue is screaming out Katniss' name. Katniss is off and running in a flash. The camera moves back to Rue. Marvel says, " It's finally time to breaks this alliance." And he runs into the woods for concealment as he get's ready to ambush Katniss.


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's another chapter! I know it's crazy that another chapter is out so quickly after the previous one! I will try my absolute best to continue to publish the story as quickly as possible, but i'm going back to college in less than a week so I'm not going to make any promises! Anyways thank you for reading, favoriting and following the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Katniss is frantically sprinting towards the distant cries of her name. Every mask she's managed to use to disguise her true emotions has completely shattered. It's clear all the way here in District twelve that she is utterly terrified as to what she will find when she finally reaches her companion. Katniss rushes past tree branches and bounds over fallen logs as she desperately shouts, "Rue, I'm coming!" The camera then swaps back to the entrapped Rue under the netting, trembling.

As Rue grapples against the binding ropes, ruffles are heard and Katniss emerges into the clearing from the woods. Immediate relief is written all over Katniss' features at the sight of her scared, but unharmed friend. Rue notices Katniss as she approaches her and makes a reach out for her but her arm recoils just as a spear slices through her stomach. Katniss abruptly stops at the sight of Rue, but as the enemy makes his presence known, Katniss swiftly reacts by loading her bow and sending an arrow flying right into the neck of the boy from district 1. Katniss still has her guard up as she twists to inspect the area around the and says, "Are there more? Are there more", Distress making her voice sound rough with urgency.

Rue weakly answers her with assurance to their safety. Her body is wrapped into a tiny ball as she shivers from the pain from the impaled spear. Katniss slowly relaxes her bow and makes her way to Rue as she shoves the lifeless boy away. Katniss takes her knife from her pack and frees Rue from the trap. The camera has panned closer and it's quite clear the wound is fatal. Blood seeps at an impossible rate and I think to myself that she doesn't have much time left.

Katniss seems fully aware of Rue's condition because her brows are knit together as her eyes focus intently on the spear. Rue slightly moves her hand towards Katniss and without hesitation Katniss firmly takes hold. Rue struggles out, "You blew up the food?"

"Every last bit" Katniss confirms.

Rue features go from agony to determined as she says,"You have to win".

"I'm going to, going to win for both of us now." A canon boom shakes the scene and Rue frightfully knows her time will come soon so she clings to Katniss and whimpers "Don't go". Katniss looks down at Rue with sadness because of the sudden fate that has fallen upon her ally. But she doesn't let Rue see her suffering instead states confidently that she's going nowhere.

Katniss nestles Rue closer by placing her head on to her lap and lightly begins to brush Rue's hair out of her face. Rue blinks up at Katniss and murmurs "sing". Katniss looks unsure as to what to do at the request, but she doesn't deny her. Instead she clears her throat with a cough and begins to apprehensively sings. The song is sweet and Rue eyes shine with the last bit of light she has left. Katniss voice shakes with emotions, yet is still soft and beautiful.

Rue's eyes are now shut, the only sign she still lives is the weak movement of her chest as it rises and falls with each shaky breath. Katniss voice breaks and I look back to her to see her cheeks glistening with fallen tears. Her voice become almost inaudible as the tears begin to clog her throat and as one slides off her cheeks and land on Rue's I see Rue has seized all movement.

Katniss finishes up the song in a hushed whisper, her tears freely flowing. Everything is silent and the weight of this child's death overtakes every corner of each district. My family sit's in silence, I hear my mother crying softly and see her holding Posy close to her with her face turned away from the screen. Katniss doesn't make a move away from Rue, she just sits and let's all of her pent up emotions spill free. But soon the canon sounds and she knows she must move in order for them to collect the body. Katniss lightly places a kiss on Rue's temple and carefully places her head on the ground. On trembling legs, she stands and starts to collect the arrow from the boy and Rue's pack. The whole time Katniss' eyes are trained on Rue's lifeless body. I look at Rue too; this small child could have lived a long life with those she loved if it weren't for those who created these horrid games.

My attention is pulled away as Katniss unexpectedly stands and strides with clear determination towards the woods. She makes her way to a patch of blooming flowers that are violet, yellow and white, drawing beauty to a place that only now has been seen as a place full of nothing but dread. She collects a bunch and carries them back to where Rue lies. She bends down and starts to place flowers all around and on Rue. I look at the TV in awe as Rue comes alive once again. The vibrant colors from the flowers covering up the wound and her pale skin, making it look like she's only sleeping.

This will be seen as an act of defiance to the capitol, I know it. But I'm also aware that Katniss' actions are only to help send away a friend in the manner she is meant to. Katniss places the last flower and stand to examine her art. Satisfied she whispers, "Bye, Rue", and places three fingers from her left hand to her mouth and holds them out in Rue's directions. I look at Katniss' retreating form as she walks away without looking back and quietly to myself also say goodbye. Rue helped Katniss, even if it was only for a short time, she helped her get through tough times and even saved her. I will always be grateful for her kindness. Here, we see Rue be taken away, the flowers placed around leaving a tracing of where her body layed but as she drifts up into the hovercraft, I'm happy to say most that were placed on her stayed put.

The camera than proceeds to follow Katniss who has stopped walking and is looking up at a mockingjay perched on a branch as it sings the melody of the code song she made up with Rue. Katniss eyes turn away from the singing bird as she says, " Good and safe," then she ducks under the branch and continues on her way.

The camera follows her for a short while, but the only actions we've gotten from Katniss is her walking aimlessly with no destination seemingly in mind so the camera shifts away to find something more entertaining. We follow the other few remaining tributes, but I don't focus on them. Instead I do chores around the house while keeping a lookout for any signs of Katniss. By the time she appears it's sundown and she is holding a parachute that holds a gift from the sponsors in the capitol.

In an instant I've lost all thought about the homework I was doing and watch as she opens the container to reveal a loaf of bread. I'm confused as to why that would be sent and with a closer inspection the bread doesn't look like it would have come from people in the capitol. I don't have to delve deeper into thought because Katniss has stood up, her head tilted up to where a camera could be placed and clearly says, "My thanks to the people of district eleven." Her words bring on the realization that the bread was a gift from those who live in eleven and I'm surprised but also moved by the fact that a whole district, no better off than 12, put the effort to send such a thoughtful gift to show Katniss their gratitude.

This is just a step closer to the districts becoming aware that if we all work together, we could have a great chance of putting an end to the capitol for good. Katniss tucks the bread away and chooses a tree to rest in for the night. As she nestles in she grabs the small loaf of bread and takes small bites and watches as the anthem begins to play and show the fallen tributes. There are now only six tributes left. It's drawing down to the end and I know Katniss can beat them, she now has another reason to survive.

My family all dismiss themselves for the night and I let my mom know that I have homework that still needs to be done. I don't turn off the TV as I continue to work on my pointless assignments and every now and again a recap of Katniss and Rue's final goodbye is played, only with the part of her placing the flowers is cut out. I stay awake for a while but sleep is calling my name and I more than willing answer it as I fall into a restful slumber.

I wake to find my homework sprawled on the floor. I must have pushed it to the ground while I was sleeping. I look at the TV I left on though out the night and see Katniss packing up her things. Sleep no longer upon me at the sight of her, I stand up and collect my things absentmindedly from off the floor as I continue to watch. She then heads to some traps she must have set up before and is greeted with three birds.

For some time she just hunts and eats and eventually she's hoisted back into a tree ready to sleep. It's not even near night, but she doesn't seem to care. As she lays in her sleeping bag the anthem sounds followed by trumpets. Trumpets indicate an announcement is about to be made. Curious Katniss sits up, listening intently to what's about to be said. There's a buzz then Claudius Templesmith's voice reverberates from the speakers. His words leave me stunned; there has been a rule change. This has never been done before. The rule is that both tributes from the same district will be declared winners if they are the last who alive. Katniss' eyes grow wide with each word spoken. Katniss realizes what this means and suddenly without care shouts, "PEETA!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's a new chapter! But I have a warning to give to my readers: I go back to college tomorrow and with a new semester starting, adding chapters to this story may not be as frequent as it has been recently. But with that said I want to continue this story and will try my very best to update this story as frequently as I can! So thank you for all of those who have showed that they like my story by reviewing and following and favoriting! It means more than you know and gives me the motivation to keep writing! So enjoy and hopefully I will be back with an update in the near future!**

* * *

Katniss instantaneously recognizes her foolishness for shouting as her eyes grow wide and she covers her mouth with one hand. She doesn't move, her body taunt and alert as she waits to for an ambush now that she has revealed her position. But I just stare at Katniss and think she doesn't have to be alone, she can get help from Peeta. But then my thoughts trigger memories of Peeta and the love stories that he now shares with Katniss. This news at first hit me with happiness but as I remember Peeta and his confession, Peeta isn't particularly the person I wish was the one to help.

It's been a long while since we last seen Peeta who decorated his body with elements of nature to camouflage himself as a last resort to stay alive. He was gravely injured and I'm surprised that his picture hasn't lit up the sky yet. I have to tell myself to stop repeatedly as I continuously image Peeta confessing his love for Katniss to the whole nation.

Katniss has finally removed her hand from over her mouth now relaxed with the assurance that no one is coming to attack. I blink in confusion as she flashes a bright smile towards the cameras. What the hell is that suppose to mean? I feel my face contort into a grimace and I huff out a scoff. I thought I've seen the last of Peeta, but as I look as Katniss who has become more alive and buzzing at the news, I unfortunately will have to bare the encounters between them that are soon to come.

Katniss looks away from the camera and seems to get lost in thought as to what to do about this new change. At her silence, the camera shifts to the tributes of district 2, the only other team that this rule applies to. Their celebration consists of wicked smiles and tool sharpening as they plan to take out the biggest threat, which of course is Katniss.

I stop watching after Katniss is shown asleep. My brothers are still watching so I won't be missing anything. I walk into the kitchen where of course my mother is mingling and I immediately scold myself for not going out and hunting. I slip out before she sees me and go into my room and quickly throw on shoes and a jacket and grab a pack and leave my house.

I set up a few traps here and there and sit and wait as I nibble on some berries for the traps to be tripped. Shortly after I'm walking back with six fish, three birds, a squirrel and tons of berries and nuts. By the time I make it back the moon is high above my head and the temperatures have dropped considerably. When I make it back to my house I'm shivering under the lack of protection my jacket gives me.

I trudge inside, the weight of the pack finally off as I place it on the table. "Mom" I shout and she comes striding in, Pozy trailing behind. "Sorry I haven't gone in a while. But I got a lot." She thanks me and once again we split the catches and save the remaining things to give to the Everdeens. I tell my mom I'm going to quickly drop them off to them and I'm off and heading to the Everdeens.

As I casually walk towards their house, I think as to how they must be taking the news. They must be ecstatic about the fact that Katniss now is able to have a solid ally who won't turn their back on her at the last second. The walk is short and I'm already at their front door and knocking.

Mrs. Everdeen greets me with a hug and she feels thin and weak when I return it. I'm glad I went hunting tonight and I'm not leaving here until I see her eat. "I brought some food." And I place the bag like I did at my house on their kitchen table. She smiles warmly with a thank you begins to sort the goods.

Prim then makes her way over to me and with shining eyes she says, "Did you hear about the rule change?" Her voice is full of new hope, which makes images of Katniss as she heard the news flashes in my mind; they both have such similar reactions. "I know it's great news." Prim nods and as she walk over to put away what her mother has sorted while confidently saying, "Now she has even better of a chance of winning." I have to keep myself from bringing up the fact the Peeta is half dead right now because why bring up such negative thoughts when finally this family is feeling optimistic about Katniss' chances.

So I just agree and suggest making a meal for both of them. Mrs. Everdeen protested at first, saying I was the one who brought the food, she should be the one to cook it. But I insist to the point she can no longer argue. When I finally leave I'm filled with satisfaction after seeing Mrs. Everdeen eat the whole plate of food and wink at Prim who smiles with clear understanding for my actions.

The next morning my brothers are awake and scuttling off to school. I follow suit sullenly and barely can contain myself at the recaps given over the announcements. Katniss has apparently been on the move and is trying to confuse her enemies by lighting a fire, then heading of into a different direction. My friends Aria and Aleta are at my side telling me about the updates they've heard but nothing is interesting to me. I just need to know about Katniss.

I think I'm extra impatient and even though I hate to admit it, but Katniss could be with Peeta right now. I don't want to miss it even though it might make me angry, I rather be able to see Katniss. I rush past my friends with a sorry as I once again decline their invitation to hang out. But I'm lucky because they all answer back with positive comments and I know they're all letting me off the hook considering the circumstances.

I'm greeted by my mother who is cleaning up around the house and say, "

Have I missed anything important?" She looks up and replies, "She found him." I immediately drop my bag on the ground and slide into the room where the TV is. There I see Katniss with Peeta. My mother joins as she begins to clean this room and says, " It was a couple of minutes before you got back. He was so well hidden by all the camouflage he made, that she nearly stepped on him!"

There she's helping Peeta wash off all the grim and filth that has caked onto his clothes and skin. His camouflage is starting to fade and slowly Peeta is returning to a boy and not a part of the surrounding nature. She applies some of the leaves that Rue once did to her tracker jacker stings and you can see Peeta relish in the comfort as it soothes the stings. She then tries to feed him medicine and as she does she says, "You must be hungry." Peeta obliges without hesitation and after he swallows them he replies, "Not really it's funny, I haven't been hungry for days." His words are back up when Katniss tries to feed him groosling and he looks at it like it's the most disgusting thing in the world.

After that attempt Katniss decides to focus on his injured leg. She undressed his lower half, even removing his pants and I have to keep myself from getting mad at the scene. I can Katniss trying not to show her surprise as she now has a full view of the cut. The cut is even worse than it was when Cato attacked him. Now it's is swollen from the blood and pus that is slowly leaking it's way out. I hear my mother gasp at the sight and she takes Pozy out of the room so she won't have to see the brutal image. Peeta is no fool of his condition as he states, "Pretty awful, huh?" Katniss looks up from his leg as she realizes she was staring and places a mask of indifference on her face, "So-so, you should see some of the people they bring my mother from the mines." She continues to work on him by cleaning off more of the mud and crushed leaves and when you thought the cut couldn't look worse, as more dirt is washed away the cut looks so deep and infected, it's an absolute miracle that he is still alive.

I can tell that Katniss has no idea where to begin with actually treating the cut. But eventually she hands Peeta some food for him to eat as she checks on his clothes to make sure they're drying and begins to put some of the leaves she put on the stingers. As she places them on the wound, they begin to draw out the pus. So much is leaking out and I can see Katniss become woozy at the sight. She's never been good with the medical stuff like Prim and her mother and I wonder what they're thinking as they see her try to work out such a drastic injury.

I remember one time when we were little I was running to my house, Katniss a few steps behind me. When I went to enter the door I slid my hand against the wooded wall and pulled it back in pain to see three splinters imbedded into my fingers. Katniss quickly said, "You should show your mom." But at the time I thought I was a strong tough man, tired to get them out with my fingers, which only logged them in further. By the time I finally gave in and let my mother take them out they have bubbled with pus and when removed the pus ran freely. Katniss turned so pale at that little amount I can only imagine how this sight is turning her stomach.

Peeta speaks up then, "Katniss?" He stares at her and then only mouths something that I can't make out. Whatever he said Katniss breaks out into a fit of laughter. I look at my mom and say, "Did you see what he said?" She just shakes her head and goes back to cleaning. I know I should get up and help her, but I just can't let myself miss anything that is going on at the moment.

Katniss says," I… I'm no good at this. I'm not my mother. I've no idea what I'm doing and I hate pus." Katniss finally let's Peeta see her disgust as she takes the leaves covered with the stuff she hates and replaces them with fresh ones. I seeing her cringing and so does Peeta, "How do you hunt?"

"Trust me killing things is much easier than this" Katniss replies and continues, "Although for all I know, I'm killing you."

"Can you speed it up a little?" Peeta asks and Katniss glares back and relies, "No. Shut up and eat you pears." Katniss stops messing with the leaves and

instead tells Peeta that she'll wash his shorts. "Here, cover yourself with this."

She hands him Rue's backpack. Peeta takes it but says, " Oh, I don't care if you see me." I just glare at the screen, wishing I could tell him to shut up.

"You're just like the rest of my family. I care, all right?" Katniss turns her back

to him as he strips off the shorts and Peeta playfully throws them into her direction and they land in the stream. As Katniss cleans his shorts Peeta says, "You know, you're kind of squeamish for such a lethal person. I wish I'd let you give Haymitch a shower after all." Katniss keeps cleaning but he face contorts in distaste at the thought. "What's he send you so far?" Katniss asks. Peeta replies,

"Not a thing… why did you get something?" Katniss doesn't look a Peeta as she apprehensively says, " Burn medicine. Oh and some bread." Peeta shakes his head and states, "I always knew you were his favorite." Katniss objects with,

"Please, he can't stand being in the same room with me." Peeta just makes a face a mumbles, "Because you're so like." Katniss stops cleaning for a second at his words but quickly decides not to respond.

After their talk, Peeta drifts off into sleep and Katniss sits waiting for his clothes to dry. Katniss seems think that being out in the open isn't smart and shakes Peeta awake, "Peeta, we've got to go now." Peeta get's dressed slowly and as Katniss helps him stand Peeta face goes pale from the pain from trying to put weight on his leg. After a while Peeta almost blacks out from the agony caused by his leg so they make a pit stop as he recovers. Katniss scans the area in search of a place they can reside in for the time being. Her eyes land on something that she must find suitable and she makes Peeta stand.

With Katniss taking half of Peeta's weight as he leans on her they come upon a cave that was form from rocks. Katniss places Peeta outside of the cave and starts to cover the floor with pine needles. Then she goes to her pack and pulls out her sleeping bag and unrolls it. She then carries Peeta inside and tucks him in the newly made bed.

She makes a few attempts to make him eat, but he's not budging. He'll take some sips of water and with that she gets to feed him some medicine from the first aid kit. As Peeta relaxes Katniss tries to find any way to conceal the cave. She make an attempt to cover the opening by places a bunch a vines at the mouth, but unsatisfied with her work rips it down looking defeated.

"Katniss?" Katniss turns around at the sound of her name and meets Peeta's eyes. "Thanks for finding me." Katniss moves over to wear he lays and shrugs as she says, "You would have found me if you could."

"Yes. Look, if I don't make it back-" Katniss doesn't let him finishes as she states, "don't talk like that. I didn't drain all that pus for nothing." Peeta gives a weak smile, but he's not convinced that his options lead to living. "I know. But just in case I don't-" Katniss interrupts him by placing a finger on his lips to silence him and firmly says," No, Peeta. I don't even want to discuss it." Peeta doesn't give up,

"But, I-"

Suddenly Katniss is kissing him. Her lips are pressed firmly against his, Peeta all but forgetting what he was saying. She breaks the kiss and softly pushes the sleeping bag up to cover him more. "You're not going to die. I forbid it. All right?" She stares at him and finally Peeta gives in as he replies, "All right."

She kissed him. Willingly kissed him. My mom isn't cleaning in here anymore and my anger is at full force. Without thinking I punch with all my might at the wall , my knuckles immediately protesting at the impact and I rub them as my eyes train back on to the TV. I feel my mom staring at me the corner of my eye, my punch drawing her to investigate the commotion that is caused. She doesn't approach me, she just let's me hash out my inner turmoil myself. I breathe heavily and tell myself to calm down. Anger isn't going to make me the fact that Katniss kissed someone untrue.

Katniss is standing outside the entrance of the cave when a parachute lands in front of her. Katniss doesn't waste any time as she hastily open it to reveal soup. She looks at it confused, but doesn't question the gift as she stands up and says in a sweet voice I've never heard her use, "Peeta, look what Haymitch has sent you."


End file.
